<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LOVE WITHIN DARKNESS by SomeAbnormalMartian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756984">LOVE WITHIN DARKNESS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeAbnormalMartian/pseuds/SomeAbnormalMartian'>SomeAbnormalMartian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-War, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeAbnormalMartian/pseuds/SomeAbnormalMartian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended, Harry's lost, somebody will come in his aid. Nightmares haunt him, black eyes, always those black eyes...</p><p>Severus is lost as well...</p><p>Their most desired dream? Just a wish away...</p><p> </p><p>*ON HOLD*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. WALKING AWAY...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ― Martin Luther King Jr., A Testament of Hope: The Essential Writings and Speeches. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>This was it, finally. This was what his whole life had been about. He was dead, at last. It was strange, to say the least, he did not feel any different —being true that his scar did not hurt anymore and that his mind seemed to be clearer he was still the same. Should he be feeling something? Anything at all? After all, it was a life that he had taken no matter how tainted and dark, it was a human life after all, or it had been at one point. He was restless, worried, and once the adrenaline began to wear off, he would be incapable of keeping himself upright. His feet began to move. He needed to find his friends, make sure they were okay.<br/> </p><p> <br/>It was chaos, complete and utter chaos, however finding a bunch of redheads shouldn’t be that hard, at least he thought so. He didn’t know for how long he had been wondering when he saw them. They were a couple of meters ahead from where he stood, he was able to see them, but they weren’t. They were all gathered, Hermione was there too. They were injured, but nothing life-threatening, thankfully. He wanted to go over. He couldn’t. It somehow felt wrong. Before he could think of anything else, a new team of Aurors appeared. They quickly began to sort out the situation. They took the remaining death eaters to Azkaban —where they would stay until their respective trials took place—, sent the severely injured to St Mungo's, and directing the not so severely injured ones to the nearest healer available.<br/> </p><p>Harry was shocked, for the first time; it seemed as the adrenaline had finally begun to wear off. He couldn’t move, as much as he tried, his feet remained anchored to the ground. Around him, people were looking for their loved ones, hoping against all that they were alive and well above anything else. He suddenly felt a wave of pain, Sirius he had to find Sirius. Harry looked everywhere, when anxiety and dread began to kick in, he saw him, he was making his way towards the Weasley’s, Remus was with him, they were holding hands, he smiled. At that moment, there, watching the smiles and the irrevocable love of his family realization hit him, he knew just what he had to do and, as much as his friends and family will hate it. Harry had to do it; he owed himself that much. It was now or never, but before, there were some things he had to sort out.<br/> <br/> <br/>He apparated to the Ministry of Magic; it was shockingly empty. There was no time to waste, with that thought in mind he hurried to the Minister’s office. Kingsley Shackelbolt was just about leaving his office.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Harry! What are you doing here?” he looked at him, confused.<br/>  </p><p>“I was hoping to talk to you, Minister. It’s kind of important” he looked at him, his eyes pleading silently.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Of course, why don’t you come in?” he motioned to his office. They sat on the sofa placed against one of the walls. He was beginning to get worried several minutes had passed. Harry still hadn’t said a single word.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Promise me, what I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this room, promise me,” said Harry, he looked distraught. “Not even Ron or Hermione can know about it” green eyes bore into him, leaving no room for discussion.<br/> <br/> <br/>“I promise you, I won’t say a word” he was slightly shocked, but above all he was curious, what could Harry tell him that he didn’t want his friends to know?<br/> <br/>  <br/>“I’m leaving” were the words that came out of his mouth before he could even think about anything else, he was trying to come up with something less blunt, but after all, it was the truth. He looked up, Kingsley was smiling. “You don’t look surprised?” at his words, Kingsley laughed wholeheartedly.<br/> <br/> <br/>“I would be more surprised if you didn’t. After all, you’ve been through; it would surprise me more if you decided to stay. But you didn’t come here only to tell me that, have you?” He slightly raised his eyebrow.<br/> <br/> <br/>“No, well at least not to tell you just that. There are some things I had to do before going away. The Malfoy’s, I want to contribute to their trials, I don’t want to owe them anything. May I?” he pointed to a shelf containing empty vials. When his companion nodded, he took one of them and, pointing his wand towards his head. Harry placed the memory of the Malfoy’s contribution to help end Voldenmort’s life inside the vial. Then, gave it away; watching how Kingsley stored it inside his robe, where it would remain securely.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Also… Professor Snape, he deserves to have his name cleared after all he’s done” Kingsley was looking at him oddly. “Don’t you think so?” He retrieved another vial and poured all the memories containing the Professor’s spy role importance during the war. He put as well all the memories in which he had saved his life, which had been many. Maybe too many Harry thought. He gave this vial away as well. After retrieving the small flask, the Minister gave him another odd glare before quickly changing the topic.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Harry, will you be alright? You know, you don’t have to go away just because of all of this” he looked concerned, he certainly was, his face had begun to show wrinkles that most certainly weren’t there so many days ago.<br/> <br/> <br/>“I honestly don’t know, but I have to go, this is the only thing I know for certain” his eyes showed a determination that left no doubt.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Well, wherever you go I hope you’re fine. I know you don’t want anyone to know, but could I at least contact you? I promise not to bother you. I only want to know you’re fine” he asked hopefully.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Sure, as long as you don’t tell anyone” he had just said the last word when loud knocks pushed against the door.<br/> <br/>“I give you my word. Now if you excuse me, I have to go” both men got up and shook hands. “Take care.” The door was knocked upon, again. The Minister disappeared throughout the corridor with whoever was at the other side, probably one of the Aurors.</p><p><br/>Harry exhaled slowly. There was only one more thing that he had to do, Gringotts. Harry apparated a couple of streets away from the bank. The roads were empty. He hurried along, not wanting to attract any attention at all. The goblins didn’t bother to look up when Harry entered. He cleared his throat.<br/> <br/> <br/>“What can I do for you, Mr Potter?” asked the goblin at the front desk.<br/> <br/> <br/>“I would like to go to my vault and, I’d appreciate it if this visit remained unknown to anyone not present in this room,” he said hoping against what little he knew about goblins that just for once they could act magnanimously. The goblin looked at him intensely, not bothering to blink.<br/>  <br/>You saved one of our kind even when you had nothing to win our lips will remain silent for this time, now if you’ll follow me” was the nonchalant reply of the goblin.</p><p><br/>Once he had got a fair amount of muggle money to be able to survive for at least a couple of months without worries he left. He didn’t know where to go, the thought that there was nowhere he needed to be, crossed his mind when he felt the pull, it was similar to a portkey, but it was not quite the same.<br/> <br/> <br/>He instinctively closed his eyes; it was bright, too bright and warm, awfully warm; wherever he was, it wasn’t Great Britain Harry had thought. He felt a little lightheaded like whenever he used a portkey or apparated, but Harry didn’t use a portkey and, Harry had not apparated, at least he didn’t think so. His eyes were closed he was ready to pass out when a sweet but deep voice got him out of his reverie.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Mr Potter, at last! I was beginning to think you’d never come. I’m sorry, you were supposed to apparate inside the house, long distances, they’re still a bit of a hassle. You’re alone...” The voice sounded disappointed it was the voice of a man when Harry finally had opened his eyes, hazelnut orbs looked right at him, his skin was dark, he was tall with short dark curly hair and a well-defined body.<br/> <br/>  <br/> <br/>“Where am I? And who are you?” were the only things Harry was able to mutter.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Please accompany me inside” he pointed to a house a couple of meters away. “I promise to tell you everything I can” he gave Harry a small smile. Harry studied him. He didn’t seem a threat still he couldn’t take any chances and, as exhausted as Harry was he, could defeat the other wizard, at least he thought so.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Alright, but no funny business,” he said, giving the man what he thought was an intimidating glare. The man just smiled.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Please, follow me” Harry walked along with the man, taking in his surroundings. “My name is Seth Nabil, but please call me Seth. I was beginning to worry you’d never come” he gave him an odd look. They had reached the house and entered a small room, the living room he thought. They sat on a rather large sofa, a teapot, two cups and a plate with biscuits were at the coffee table. “Please, Mr Potter, help yourself.” Harry poured himself some tea and drank only when the other man had. It was fruity, after the events of the last days it was nice to be able to relax a bit with a nice cup of tea. <br/>“Please call me Harry. Why am I here?” he asked, brow raised, expecting an answer.</p><p><br/>“You thought there was nowhere you needed to be” was the calm reply. “You were wrong.” Harry sighed exasperatedly. He never got answers when he was young; why had Harry thought it was going to be any different once he became an adult.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Mr Potter, Harry, you need to rest. I’ll tell you everything in due time. Why don’t you go and refresh yourself?” he pointed towards a door, probably the bathroom. “Then we can have supper and, I’m sure you’ll be exhausted, so why don’t we start fresh tomorrow?” he looked concerned at Harry who was just about to start protesting when he started yawning.<br/> <br/> <br/>“Fine. But I want to know everything tomorrow. I’ll leave otherwise,” anger was starting to burn inside Harry. Before he could say anything that he would probably regret later, he stood up and walked towards the room that had been pointed out before by Seth. It was indeed some bathroom. Blue tiles with different motives covered the walls. There was a sink; a bathtub at the far end. The toilet was in between, and a wardrobe rested on the opposite side of the sink. There were a pyjama and two towels laid out on top of the bureau. He quickly undressed and discarded his clothes on the hamper next to the sink. He showered quickly; it had been a long day he just wanted to sleep a little. After getting dressed, he went towards the same room where they had taken tea.<br/>“I hope you enjoy the food” suddenly various scents invaded his senses. His stomach grumbled he couldn’t remember how it had been since he had eaten a proper meal.<br/> <br/> <br/>“It smells delicious” Seth gave him a small smile and motioned for him to come and eat. They both ate in relative silence, Harry stealing a couple of glances now and then from his companion. Seth didn’t acknowledge his paranoid attitude or didn’t notice. Upon finishing the last bites of his meal, a yawn overcame the younger man. “I think it’s time for you to go to bed” Harry nodded in agreement.<br/> <br/> <br/>“I think so,” he got up and followed the other man upstairs. There were five rooms; they went to the further one. It was homey, the bed looked nice. He just wanted to crawl over and sleep there was a wardrobe next to a rather large window, a desk sat behind one of the corners of the room and a muggle painting of a rather breathtaking lighthouse hugged the otherwise blank wall opposite the bed.<br/> <br/> <br/>“I hope it is to your liking, have a good night Harry.” Seth smiled and with a nod, left the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p><br/>Harry sighed and collapsed into the bed. He pulled the soft sheets over him and waited for sleep to come and get him. Much to his dismay that moment never came, suddenly the events of the past days began to dawn on him, the losses, the deaths. He was having difficulty breathing. Voldemort was dead. He should be happy, then why wasn’t he? His breath was becoming more laboured as the seconds passed; he was having a panic attack and not a good one. After what felt like hours, he was able to breathe easier. He tried to calm himself it wasn’t working, whenever he closed his eyes, he was back there, amidst everything, life, and death. At some point, he must have fallen asleep; he woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. His heart was racing like he had been running for hours or, he had just finished playing a quidditch match.<br/> <br/> <br/>The door was suddenly opened, and the light was switched on. “Oh my god! Harry!” Seth was there concern etched through every pore of his skin. “May I?” he was pointing towards his hand, Harry nodded, with his hand between Seths’ a sudden wave of calm and peace hit him. Groggy and beyond any ounce of lucidity left in his system Harry went back to sleep; Seth, still holding Harry’s hand, made himself comfortable on the bed and fell asleep not long after. They both twisted in their sleep; however, none of them woke again until much earlier in the morning.<br/> <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'M HERE TO HELP YOU...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry woke first, it was still early, the sun would rise in about a couple of hours. He had been able to sleep for about a couple of hours and once he opened his eyes he realized that his hand was being held by Seth, being even more surprising the fact that he had been quite comfortable with it. He was beginning to suspect that it was the reason he had been able to get any sleep at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not being able to stay in bed any longer, he got off the bed, carefully disentangling their hands, and made his way downstairs. Once downstairs he quietly went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. A couple of minutes later he found himself in the living room curled up in an armchair beside the ample window. He was in a daze and was unable to shake himself out of it. The screaming, the terror, the light leaving their eyes, it was all ingrained in his memory, a nightmare that came to haunt him whenever he closed his eyes. He was about to scream when a hand came to rest gently atop his left shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I’m afraid I don’t have a long-term solution for your problem, but for now, this may suffice,” Seth said gently, coaxing him to take the orange glowing potion. Uncorking the vial, Harry swallowed it quickly, he was glad to find that the taste was rather nice, unlike the many unsavory potions he was forced to take whenever he ended up at the hospital wing. His body responded almost immediately, he was able to relax, like an enormous weight had been lifted off him and he was finally able to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, this means a lot” a small smile tugged at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you have some questions for me” he brought a chair and sat opposite Harry expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I would like to know how and why I got here” green eyes bore into hazel ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said yesterday, you thought there was nowhere you had to be, nothing you had to do” he added as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand” a confused expression showing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, Harry… There are a lot of things you don’t know, I’ll try my best to explain them. As I said you thought there was nowhere you needed to be; from a very young age, you had been doing what others had told you, first with the Dursleys and then with Professor Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, you were a pawn, merely surviving through it all. You completed the task of defeating Voldemort, which was not easy at all, especially for a muggle raised eleven-year-old wizard you didn’t even know you were a wizard until the several letters from Hogwarts arrived, and even then you only were sure when Hagrid arrived. You thrived through every adversity thrown at you, you survived… But you did not live, this is where I come, it is my job to help you in any way I can, I am a Carer. I am here to help you physically and mentally, in whatever way you may need, with whatever you may need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a carer? You’re here to help me?” he was flabbergasted. “How are you going to help me? I don’t even know what I want to do anymore” his voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am here to help you. I’m sure you need some time to digest all this, but I think the sooner we start the better the odds for a full recovery, well, as full as it can get. I don’t think you want to be an Auror anymore.” Harry nodded. “Well, as you said you’re not sure what you want to do, so how about covering all the bases? I’m sure without the pressure of being the Saviour of the Wizarding World and killing Voldemort you’ll find some new occult talents or you may even find your passion. For the rest, yoga and meditation go without question” Harry was about to protest when a scolding glare shut him up. “I guess we could find you a broom if you wished so and I would strongly advise you to see a muggle therapist; before you can even start to complain, there are lots of issues for you to deal with, and even though I’m more than capable to help you with some of those, it would be better for you to confide the rest to someone who’s not involved at all in the Wizarding World” Harry looked for a long moment at the other man then nodded. Then, as if remembering something asked, “What did you do yesterday? With your hand?” as if reliving the sudden calmness that invaded him, Harry caressed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took away your pain, it’s one of my abilities as a Carer, unfortunately, it does not last long and it is most effective when the other person can concentrate and relax” he looked sympathetically at Harry. “I’m afraid there’s not really much I can do for your nightmares aside from my potions and my abilities, and even then, they shouldn’t be overused; this is one of the reasons I want you to see the therapist I made an appointment for you due tomorrow morning. Look, I know you are not used to sharing your feelings, even with your closest friends, but I promise you it will help, just give it a try” he looked with pleading eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try,” said Harry, not quite convinced, then as if realizing something he looked intensely at him. “How do you know so much about me? How do you know how I feel?” his eyes pierced the other man’s registering every movement he made.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the bond…” he sighed. “When a carer is born he creates bonds with whoever they are going to help. These bonds…” at Harry’s flabbergasted expression he continued. “It’s not what you think, the bond allows the Carers to feel the other’s personal feelings and their thoughts whenever they reach a certain amount, being it distress or joy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said the Carer’s help people, I know a lot of people that needed help and they didn’t receive any” his expression shadowed, sadness showing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as we’d like it to be otherwise, we can only help those who want to be helped. Now, I think it’s been enough for this early in the morning, how about some breakfast and then you can settle in properly after all this is your home as much as mine for now on” a small smile crept Harry’s lips upon hearing the word home. “Why don’t you go on and freshen up, I’ll have breakfast ready in a bit, there are some clothes for you on the bedroom, they should fit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a fantastic idea!” he smiled at the man and went upstairs, he retrieved the clothes and went to the bathroom on the first floor. After taking a quick shower he went to wait in the living room where some delicious looking food awaited for him. “It looks incredible!” Seth smiled at him and they began to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp shooting pain shot through Harry’s arm through his back making him wince, Seth threw a glare towards him. “I’ll take a look at that after we finish eating” and he resumed eating. Once they had finished eating and had cleaned up, Seth motioned for him to follow, they went through one of the two corridors and halted at the last door. It was a potion’s lab, not quite like the one they had at Hogwarts, but big enough, there were three tables in the center of the rooms, different types of cauldrons sitting upon a rather large table against one of the walls. There was a door on the right, probably a supply room, there were shelves filled with ingredients in all the walls and a bookshelf full of books and some supplies covered another of the walls, there was just one small window and an air ventilation system as a reminder that the room was not completely isolated. “Take off your shirt and lay on your back on the table,” he said pointing towards the nearer table and disappeared towards what he thought to be the supply room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After doubting for a few seconds Harry took off his shirt and lay on the table, it was a bit cold and the pain was getting uglier. He took a sharp breath to calm himself. Seth came back a few moments later holding a couple of vials, he discarded them at the other side of the table and cast a diagnostic spell on him. “Apart from the scars on your arm and your back there doesn’t seem to be any other problem at all, which with everything into account is good news, very good news!” he smiled reassuringly. I’m gonna give you something to help the process of healing, he took one of the vials and gently applied its contents on his arm and his back, then he handed him a purple-colored potion, “This should help you with the pain” upon hearing the words Harry quickly downed the potion, the pain been reduced to a much manageable level. Harry was grateful. “How about taking today off? We can get some supplies and I’m sure you’d like to get some clothes and some other things as well” he said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan!” Harry took the offered arm and Seth apparated them both in one of the busiest wizardry shopping districts of El Cairo. Different flavors invaded both of the young men’s nostrils, there was some shouting far away and a lot of movement, people were coming and going from everywhere, it reminded him of the busy London streets. “No! Now was not the time to become nostalgic” he chastised himself. They walked amidst the ever-increasing flow of people coming from everywhere, it took them for about half an hour to reach their destination, it was a semi-secluded area, the streets were long and narrow, they went left and stopped before a relatively small shop, the sign was dusty and the words unreadable, maybe that was their intention. They went in, the room was a bit dark, shelves covered every space available, books covered the whole room, they were piled up in the shelves, the ground, and the few tables in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Seth, how may I help you?” said a nonchalant voice, a man, with a rather large beard, like Professor Dumbledore. “Oh, who is this?” he asked, noticing Harry for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Albert, this is Harry. We’re in a bit of a hurry, do you mind?” the man gave them both a rather large look and nodded, he flicked his wand and several books appeared. Seth offered the man a pouch full of galleons and thanked him, but before they could go, the man disappeared just reappearing seconds later holding a rather thick book, he gave it to Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This should help you” the man gave him a smile, eyes twinkling. Harry was about to hand him some money when the other man dismissed him. “It’s on the house” he gave them both a nod and disappeared somewhere behind the shelves, both men, taking their cue, left. They shrunk the books and went to another store, it was a pet store, there were owls, cats, toads, eagles, falcons, and many more different and distinctive magical pets. Harry gave the man a look who just shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought you needed an owl” he walked towards the owl's section with Harry following him, one of the owl's perched on Harry’s shoulder and started nibbling his ear, Harry grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this is the one,” he said, the smile never leaving his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let me go and pay” Harry was about to protest, he was more than able enough to afford it himself. “It’s my gift to you” Seth simply said and went on to the cashier. They left the store with the owl still perched on Harry’s clothes—. About the clothes, I think it is best for now to buy just some muggle clothes, we can buy some robes if you wish after your appointment tomorrow. The owl taking its cue flew away. Harry nodded, taking Seth’s arm and they both apparated outside a muggle mall. They went to different stores, they spent a couple of hours, it seemed that Seth had a rather unique sense of fashion, Harry, not knowing anything about fashion himself, just let Seth pick the clothes instead. It was about one in the afternoon when they were done.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about some lunch? I know a place here with the best Italian food” Harry nodded effusively, he was hungry, and Italian food sounded like heaven. They went to the nice-looking restaurant and ordered, Seth ordered risotto and a bottle of wine, and Harry ordered pasta with marinara sauce. Their waitress disappeared with the orders and came back with a bottle of wine, she poured it into both of their wine glasses, smiled at them, and went away. Seth raised his glass looking at Harry. “To life!” they both clinked their glasses. Harry took a sip, it was red wine, the smell was nice and it tasted fine for him, he had only drunk wine twice before, last year at the Weasley’s Christmas Dinner Party and on New Year’s Eve, Ron had smuggled a bottle from his parent’s house. Seth smiled and sensing Harry’s discomfort he began to tell him stories of the places he had visited, the people who he had met, and about his parents. He was an orphan, like Harry, his parents had died in a muggle car accident in Germany. He grew up with his godfather who was also a Carer and he taught him all he knew. Harry nodded in understanding, after all, he was an orphan too and just knew what it was like to be raised without parents, even if the ones raising you loved you, it was not quite the same. The food arrived and they began to eat it, the food was delicious, he thought he could eat this for the rest of his life. Seth offered him some of his food and Harry took it, the flavors exploding inside his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was five in the afternoon when they arrived home, they did some more shopping, potions ingredients, and some other supplies Harry could not identify. Harry went to his room, the owl was there in the window, hooting happily, he smiled. He took out the clothes and arranged them in the wardrobe, then went downstairs, he fancied some iced tea. Seth was already downstairs making the tea. Harry walked towards the table and sat on one of the chairs looking around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have house-elves in here,” he said, noticing it for the first time. Seth looked at him and gave him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we do not, though there are some families that still do. Most people prefer to do the chores themselves, with or without magic, it brightens the soul” he smiled proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hermione would love this!” he said barely containing his grin. A pinch of sadness shot through his heart, it was not the time for regret, after all, he came here to get away from home. Seth magically cooled the tea and they drank it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We could start with your potions lessons now, follow me” they went to the Potions lab. Harry waited for Seth who went to take some supplies, he came back with different potions ingredients. “We’ll start on the basics, the proper ways of cutting, slicing, dicing, and so on.” For the next two hours Harry sliced, diced, and chopped, it took him some time at first, but with time he realized it was no different than cooking, and he had done a lot of that for the Dursley’s. As time passed by it became easier and easier, both satisfied with the results moved on.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m going to explain to you some basic Potions theories” he began talking about the different types of potions, the importance of following the instructions to the beat. He also talked about how different methods of adding the same substance could result in disastrous results, he said that as cooking, it took its time and then explained that the order of the ingredients was vital, much like cooking. He also talked about the importance of the cauldron's condition, it should always be clean, spotless, just a drop of any substance could result in a venom when brewing a potion. Harry listened intently, taking notes, they hadn’t taught him this at Hogwarts when he asked him Seth said that most wizards learn this when they’re young and that all the stress he had been in since his first year at Hogwarts didn’t help his concentration. Then he began to talk about the importance of the mental state. “You should never brew a potion while being angry or annoyed, you should avoid any emotion at all,” Harry remembered all the potions classes with Professor Snape, the greasy bat was always provoking him, no wonder he couldn’t make a proper potion. The greasy bat, Professor Snape, he was dead, after all the good things he had done, he was dead, he couldn’t believe it, it wasn’t fair, tears started streaming down his face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. MOVING ON...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop it, no matter how hard he tried, the tears just kept falling. Seth’s arms were around him, hugging him, trying to keep him calm. It had passed several minutes until he calmed himself, his eyes were red and puffy, Seth was gently stroking his hair, soothing him. Harry sheepishly let go of the other man and rested his head on the table, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” said Seth as if realizing something shooting a knowing glance at Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Harry looked at him, anger still running through his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing. I think this is enough for today, ‘I’ll go and order some food, I’ll meet you upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took some time, trying to control his emotions, this was the hardest of all. When he felt a bit more relaxed he went upstairs, he was fidgeting, he didn’t want to sleep alone but he didn’t want to impose on the man, wasn’t it strange to have this much confidence in a stranger?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, please sit down. What is it?” Harry told him he didn’t want to sleep alone tonight. Seth chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I told you, I’m here to help you in whatever way I can, if you think it will help you, then I’ve got no problem with it” Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That night they slept on Harry’s bed, hands intertwined, Harry still woke up a couple of times but none near the times when he slept alone. They both woke early the next morning, they went looking for brooms, Harry had left his broom at Hogwarts, it was probably now at the Black Manor with the rest of his things. It was now 8:30 in the morning, they had left the brooms at the house and were now having breakfast at a café near the mental health clinic. He had been thinking of this moment since last night, what would he say? What should he say? He was getting antsy, breath in, breath out, he reminded himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for you to go and remember you’re an officer who got hurt in the line of duty” Harry nodded and made his way to the clinic, Seth would wait for him at the café. The clinic was white like most health institutions, the woman at the front desk smiled at him and asked him his name, he was pointed to a room a couple of doors away along with one of the corridors. He sat on one of the chairs waiting for his name to be called.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter?” a woman in her fifties appeared behind the door, she had long curly fair hair, a pair of purple glasses sitting on top of her head. Harry stood up and smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please come in,” she waited until Harry entered, she followed him inside and motioned towards the two armchairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sat while the woman went to her desk, he looked around, one of the walls was a window, allowing the sun to light the room completely, there was a desk full of paperwork, a coffee mug, and a computer, there was a sofa far behind where he sat with a coffee table. There were a couple of paintings, a waterfall, a rainforest full of vegetation and life, and a smaller painting that read: “STAY POSITIVE”. The woman came back, a folder with Harry’s name on her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, I understand this is your first time seeing a mental health professional?” she looked pointedly at Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes… Ms. Clemonds” her name was Andy Clemonds; he had seen it before entering the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please call me Andy, nobody calls me Ms. Clemonds” she smiled at him. “I understand you have some issues to deal with, I’d like to explore some of them with you and I’ll leave the rest up to you. Does that sound good to you?” Harry wasn’t sure but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, your friend told me you had been having some trouble sleeping. Can you elaborate on that?” she asked, putting on her glasses and looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm…” what the hell had Seth told her? “I’m not sure, I’ve got a lot of nightmares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see” she looked down at her folder. “It says here that you had been hurt at the line of duty, are the nightmares related to the incident?” she looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of them, others I’ve had them since I was very young” he looked away, not wanting to remember those times.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see Mr. Potter, would you like to tell me about them? The ones you had since a very young age?” she put the folder on the ground and looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure…” Harry thought about everything he had to go through at the Dursleys, he cringed. Well, they can’t hurt me now he thought, and talking about it couldn’t be that bad. “Surely…” and he began to tell her everything from how his parents “had been murdered by some unknown killer” until his last year with the Dursleys, he talked about the cupboard, the chores, the beatings” when he finished he unexpectedly felt a little better; a couple of tears were running down his cheeks, he brushed them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, I’m sure you know this but I’ll remind you anyway, what happened to you was not your fault, it has become a part of who you are, but you’re much more than your past. Look how far you’ve come, there’s still a long road ahead” Harry smiled, he already knew that but hearing something say that to him was different, it was encouraging. “Regarding your nightmares, have you given any thought to yoga or meditation? I’d also recommend you to play some kind of sport, exercise is good for both the body and soul” Harry nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m starting today” Andy nodded smiling slightly, her expression turning serious not a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, we have got a lot to cover and it is my understanding that you don’t know how long you’ll be staying here” Harry nodded. “I’d like to see you at least twice a week, we have a lot to cover, of course, this is all up to you” she looked straight at him, studying him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought about it, well he had spoken to her today, and as much as it hurt he was feeling slightly better. “I think I’d like to come here again,” he said with a little doubt but convinced of his decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Friday at 9 a.m. work for you?” Harry nodded.”Very well, I’ll see you then. Have a nice day Mr. Potter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Harry left the room and went directly to the café. Seth was sitting at the same table where they had breakfast, a book in his hands. He looked up at him when he arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?” he asked, curiosity peeking through his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was alright,” he said nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you Harry” he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go?” Harry nodded and Seth </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparated</span>
  </em>
  <span> them both back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there they began to plan their calendar, meditation and yoga were the first activities, at the crack of dawn. Breakfast, then Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Herbology. Lunch was at 12:30 p.m. followed by Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. He would then have about an hour to fly his broom, then Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and to finish the day, Potions. He also had appointments with Dr. Andy on Tuesday and Friday mornings.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> It was a busy schedule, exactly what he needed and the best of all is that they will be traveling most of the days, he hadn’t seen lots of places, so he was excited. After having lunch they decided to start with charms. They went over from the basics, Seth explained to him everything a young little wizard or witch knew by heart by the age of eleven. After a couple of hours of arduous theoretical explanations, which Harry did not receive before, they decided it was time for some practice. Harry took out his wand, he hadn’t used it at all since the last day and a half, since he had killed Voldemort he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” he thought, this was new, all this power… “Where does all this power come from?” he looked at Seth like he did have the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth looked surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to the Elder Wand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I threw it away” Seth was deep in thought, then like something had struck him he looked at Harry, eyes wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wand recognized you as your owner! The wand must have transferred all its powers to your wand and therefore to you” he looked at him astonished. “I’ve never heard of anything like this, it would be wise of you to not share this information unnecessarily,” Seth said, to which Harry nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we should continue with the lesson” he conjured a big and heavy door with several locks. “Try and open it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alohomora!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” as soon as the words left his lips the door opened, easily, so easily that Harry thought he had imagined it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth was stunned, they practiced several spells, every last of them was cast successfully without much effort. Harry and Seth were both equally surprised, then Seth suggested trying some wandless magic. It took Harry about an hour to get the hang of it, it wasn’t as easy as casting the spells with his wands, but he was able to cast simple spells with a bit of effort. It was dark when they decided to take a break, Harry was exhausted, they both skipped dinner and went to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Every day Harry was getting better bit by bit, he was astounded at how easily things came to him that sometimes he began to wonder if it was all a dream. His power was also increasing, which was both good, and bad; it was easier to do magic, but it made it even more difficult to keep his emotions controlled, which had been the first issue he had approached about on his own to Dr. Andy. She gave him some very useful tips and advised him to continue practicing meditation and yoga. Following the tips the doctor gave him and the daily practice of meditation and yoga had helped a lot in controlling his emotions, however from time to time he had little outbursts.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> It had been a little over two weeks since the day he first arrived here, everything had been going quite smoothly, the lessons were going quite well, they had been going the Amazonia (Amazon Rainforest) for the herbology lessons, Harry had learned a lot about different plants, their uses, how to take care of them, their characteristics and so on, he had also learned about their relationships to different organisms, some of them, when in contact with a certain species produced a reaction, chemical or physiological, that no other organism could make, not even magic, it was rather fascinating. They had also been to other places like India, Thailand, America, Canada, and Italy, Harry had met lots of different wizards and witches during their excursions on weekends, some of them had taught him about their field of expertise and some others had shared their theories about different topics, they were all very respectful and cordial, even when he asked things that seemed to be pretty obvious for the rest; Harry had found that he enjoyed their company and looked up for the day he would see them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By far Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) had been the easier of all the subjects, that is until they started Occlumency lessons. Harry was petrified, Occlumency lessons had always been a bit of a nightmare for him, and this time wasn’t going to be any easier. It took him quite a bit to be able to empty his mind and at that, it did not last long. Harry was frustrated, Seth was too, he wasn’t able to figure out the reason, he had seen Harry, even when he was completely focussed he could empty his mind only for a few seconds. Seth, seeing the exasperation in Harry’s expression getting worse and worse after every failed attempt of successfully blocking the intrusion on his mind, decided it was time for a break and decided to take Harry to a muggle club. Harry wasn’t sure about going out but deciding that he would lose the argument no matter what he said, sighed. “Fine, but I won’t stay long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth smiled mischievously. “Then go and dress up” Harry huffed and puffed but went to dress nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he came down, about half an hour later, he was wearing black jeans, a green silk shirt that highlighted his eyes, and a pair of black shoes, a gift from Remus. Seth was already downstairs, he was wearing grey slacks and a dark blue shirt, it looked rather nice on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see your hair is still a mess,” he said pointing to his head, it had grown more than he usually let it and he found that it was not as unruly as it was when it was cut shorter, so he decided to let it grow for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well there’s not much that can be done about it” his expression resigned, his hair was a lost battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nice,” he said smiling, Harry blushed. In the last few weeks he had become accustomed to Seth’s happy and calm nature, however, he sometimes still made him feel like a little kid with his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Can we go now?” Seth nodded and together they made their way into the nightlife of El Cairo. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The streets were filled with people of all ages and colors, some of them were drunk even though the night had just begun. They made their way into one of the clubs and sat by the bar counter. Harry looked around, the club was packed with people, they were mostly men, Harry only saw a few women now and then. The bartender asked them what they would like to have, Harry pointed towards a blue drink a young man was having a couple of seats away; Seth asked for two of those. Five minutes later Harry was nursing the drink while looking around, the dance floor was full of bodies dancing the night away. The drink was burning down his throat, but it was nice, he asked for another one. Seth was beside him when he finished his drink. He got up and looked at Harry.—I’m going to dance, do you wanna come?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m good” Seth nodded and went away, Harry lost sight of him some minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” a voice next to him said, Harry looked his way. He was young, around his age if he had to guess, dark brown eyes bored into his, for a moment Harry was mesmerized.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi” replied Harry, never looking from the man’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alone?” his eyes were roaming all over his body, Harry didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came with a friend” Harry looked away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… Do you plan on leaving alone?” Harry didn’t like his tone and the fact that he was practically eating him with his look.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go and look for my friend” Harry hurried up and went to the dance floor. There were so many people, how am I supposed to find him? Ugh… he sighed exasperatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been only a couple of minutes down there and he was almost groped twice, thank god to his survival instincts. He looked around, people everywhere and no sign of Seth, there was a small group ahead, when they saw him they motioned for him to come. There were four boys and a girl, they all smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you care for a dance?” one of them asked, but before he could give an answer he was pushed between the dancing bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nice” the boy dancing next to him said, Harry blushed and before he knew it, lips were pressed across his own; he was shocked, he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?” he asked, the guy looked ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you liked me” before any of them could say anything, Harry was pulled out of the club by a hand gripping his arm.—What…?—it was Seth.—This is a gay club—he looked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you knew” he looked at him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you bring me to a gay bar?” then a thought dawned on him. “But I’m not gay, am I?” he looked ahead, they were at the alley behind the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had my suspicions, but I wasn’t sure, I’m sorry. What is wrong with being gay anyway?” he looked cautiously at Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, my relatives… They, they said that being gay made you a freak” a shiver ran down his spine at the memories of those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, sexual orientation has nothing to do with being a freak, it just relates to the gender you're attracted to and it can vary, it’s like a spectrum. Honestly, I don’t believe in sexual orientation, I think you love people for who they are and not their gender, you may have a preference but that does not mean you can’t fall in love with someone from a different sexual orientation than yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thought about what he had said. “I agree with you” he gave the other man a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you gay then?” he asked with his brow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so” he admitted to himself and his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so, in any case, I’m bi” he gave him a wink to which Harry blushed. “So how was it? The kiss?” Harry kicked him in the arm but answered him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was different, different from when you kiss a girl. I’m not sure whether I liked it, but I certainly did not dislike it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth smiled, satisfied with his answer. “Do you know? I think this may be the reason or at least one of them for your poor Occlumency skills. You have many things yet to discover about yourself that many people at your age have already figured out. I think that your subconscious was trying so hard to figure things out that you couldn’t concentrate.” Harry was astonished, but when he thought about it, it all made sense now.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never been able to concentrate when he had his first Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape because he was too worried about what he may do if he got it wrong, in the end, it didn’t matter, he had almost always got it wrong, except when he accidentally invaded his mind. Harry thought a lot about Snape lately, he thought it was remorse, after all, he had done, it was not fair, but a war is never fair, a voice inside his mind reminded him. He snapped out of his thoughts just to hear what Seth was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go home?” Harry nodded and they both made their way back home, disappearing into the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been almost a month since his first day at the place he now called home. It was late in the afternoon, he had just finished his last class of the day, Potions. He was relaxing in the armchair downstairs, the book about Dark Arts the man gave him almost a month ago in his lap. An owl started to hoot just outside the window, he let it in, there was a letter, he took it. It was addressed to him, Harry got up and brought some sweet treats for the owl, who started nibbling at the sweets and left not long after. Harry took the letter and begun reading, curious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Harry Potter,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad to announce to you that everything is going as fine as possible over here. Your friends are alive and well. The atmosphere is beginning to calm and we’re hoping for a very long period of calmness and peace. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Severus Snape's name has been cleared as requested, your memories, as well as others, helped a lot. He should receive his First Class Order of Merlin soon. You would have received one as well, but you friends said you would throw it away, so with the help of the Order of the Phoenix we decided to award it to the casualties of the war, it should be displayed at the Ministry of Magic by the end of next month. I hope you like this arrangement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hogwarts is being reconstructed for the moment and should be open for the beginning of the new school year. All students are invited to finish their studies if they wish to do so. Professor McGonagall asked to tell you this to anyone who had contact with you. Most of your friends will be returning for the school year.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Things here at the Ministry are quite busy, there are still some legal proceedings that have not yet taken place. The Malfoy’s trial took place two weeks ago, they were all declared innocent thanks to you. I think Draco will return as well to Hogwarts, though I’m not sure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How are you doing Harry? Wherever you are I hope you’re fine. Everybody has been asking about you, Sirius would have already gotten made if Remus hadn’t made him see reason. We’re all worried about you. Be well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kingsley Shackelbolt, Minister of Magic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. TIME TO GO BACK...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry read the letter over and over again, he felt both happy and sad. He was glad his friends were doing fine, however, he also missed them; but he needed this, since he had been here he felt alive like his life had meaning before his life only had an objective. He had learned many things, about the Wizarding World and himself. He thought about answering the letter but then he thought again, he didn’t want to get the poor man any trouble and he knew that if any of his friends intercepted the letter they wouldn’t leave the man alone until he told them where he was, which he truly didn’t know. He kept the letter and reread it many times as the days went on.</p><p>Another month passed, Harry was exceeding any expectations Seth had. Even in Occlumency, he was finally able to empty his mind, yoga and meditation had helped him a lot. He was able to cast wandless and wordless magic almost as well as he could do it with his wand. He had also changed, one morning he woke up, and the image in the mirror was one of fiery green eyes and a layer of well-defined muscles, he couldn’t quite believe that the reflection on the mirror was him. Harry couldn’t believe it, he had grown so much in so little time, he was proud of himself. Hermione would be proud of him, he thought.</p><p>There was a month left until the school year started, he wasn’t sure if he was going back. He had thought a lot about it, but there was a part of him, a little part that told him to get the hell away from the Wizarding World and never look back. He had no idea about what he wanted to do with his future and to make matters worse he was lately feeling quite irritated. His nightmares were getting better, some of them; what he did not expect was dark eyes, they looked at him whenever he closed his eyes and they haunted him in his dreams, he wasn’t sure if this was a nightmare or not.</p><p>Seth and Harry had become quite close friends, they still slept next to each other but it wasn’t a cause of awkwardness or embarrassment anymore for Harry, it had never been an issue for Seth. Seth had told him lots of stories about his years traveling and Harry told him some of his adventures at Hogwarts. </p><p>—Harry, I think it’s time for dueling lessons, as well as etiquette classes—Harry, raised an eyebrow.—I’m sure you know that even though you have defeated Voldemort there are still people who’ll try to kill you—Harry nodded sadly.—And for the etiquette classes, well, whenever you decide to reappear into the Wizarding World you’re gonna have to attend social events at some point—Harry sighed he preferred avoiding any kinds of social events if possible. For the next two weeks, they both tried to learn every possible spell worth casting in a dueling fight, Harry had been also able to cast them wandless and wordlessly. Etiquette classes were another world, there were so many rules! It was torture!</p><p>The days had dragged on, there was only one week left before the beginning of the new school year. That morning Harry had received another letter, he had kept it in his bedroom for later, there were some things he had to do before. Today was Friday, which meant therapy session day. They had already covered all the points that Dr. Andy had wished to discuss. She had helped him a lot these past months, she had given him. She was waiting for him in her office, he knocked on the door and entered when she told him to do so.</p><p>—Mr. Potter, good morning, please have a sit—they both sat on opposite armchairs, Harry looked through the window. He was fidgeting, he wanted to ask for her advice but wasn’t sure how. She just looked quietly for a couple of minutes at him, she had learned to give the man a few minutes to make up his mind.<br/>—I’d like your advice on something...—he turned to look her straight on the eye.—The police academy (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) where I was studying will reopen next week, if I pass I’d get my diploma, but I’m not sure if that’s what I want—Harry said, dragging out the words slowly.<br/>—I see, it sounds like you don’t know at all what you want?—she asked cautiously to which he nodded.—Well, Mr. Potter, from what you told me you had great friends there, and despite how bad things got, they stuck with you. I’m not sure what you’re really worried about, but I can say for certain that you’re not scared, at least not of returning to the academy. I can’t tell you what to do, the decision is completely yours; however I’d recommend you give it a try and if it does not convince you, well, you can always drop out—Harry thought long about what she had said.<br/>—I think you’re right, I’ll think about it—Harry looked through the window again.<br/>—You do that. How are things otherwise?—her eyes focused on him, analyzing his behavior, Harry didn’t bother to look at her.<br/>—Good, things are going great—she gave him an inquisitive look, it was not easy to get answers out of him. Harry sighed.—I hardly ever get outbursts and they’re nowhere as near as the first ones, I do still have nightmares, not as many, but I have accepted that it is something I’m gonna have to learn to live with—her eyes registering everybody language he made, she did not know how many nightmares he had, but she was sure they were nowhere near what any common person would’ve after a traumatic event. She nodded when he said the last part, there wasn’t anything she could do about that, as much as she wished otherwise.</p><p>—Mr. Potter—she waited until the man looked at her.—I believe this will be our last session, you’ve come a far way from when we first met. I must admit I was quite surprised with all the progress you’ve made, I can tell you’re a brave young man, don’t give up—he smiled at her words.—If you ever need anything, my door will always be open for you—she gave him a warm smile and handed him a card with her number.—For whatever you need and please take care of yourself—Harry took the card and gave her one of his brightest smiles.—Thanks to you, take care of yourself too—they shook hands and Harry left.</p><p>Seth was waiting for him at the front door. They carried on their daily routine, it was after their late class that Seth asked to have a chat with him.—How did it go with Dr. Andy?—they sat on the sofa, a cup of iced tea on both their hands.—It went well, this was our last session—Seth nodded and went to make dinner and said they would talk after having something on their stomachs. Harry then remembered the letter and went to retrieve it, it was addressed to H.P. Harry opened the letter.</p><p>Dear Harry Potter,</p><p>I must admit my disappointment upon not receiving a reply to my previous letter. Though I cannot deny it is not a surprise, you could not risk an interception of said hypothetical letter, I can understand that.</p><p>Your friends are well, they are still worried about you but I cannot imagine the situation to be any different if you were here. Sirius is still angry, though I think he is just worried and concerned about you; he has said some rather unpleasant things about what he would do if anyone had any information relating to you and would withhold it, I must admit he is a scary man. Otherwise, he is in good health.</p><p>I am pleased to inform you Severus Snape has received his First Class Order of Merlin and the other one has already been placed at the Ministry of Magic. Hogwarts reconstruction process has finished already and classes will start on Thursday, being the Welcoming Feast held Wednesday night. Professor McGonagall is now the Headmistress of the school, I believe she has been trying to contact you without success. She has been waiting for an answer about your return to finish your studies. She said she would wait until the Welcoming Feast for your reply. I believe most students will be returning this year, including Slytherin’s House students.</p><p>Things here at the Ministry are still a bit hectic, the trials have finally ended. There are still Death Eaters on the run, but the Aurors are sure it won’t be long until the last of them is caught. Lucious Malfoy has been of great help in that aspect.<br/>I hope you receive this letter in good health and I hope to see you soon in person. Take care of yourself.</p><p>Kingsley Shackelbolt, Minister of Magic.</p><p> </p><p>He had just finished reading the letter when he made his decision, he was going back home. After having dinner Seth raised an eyebrow at him.—I’m going back—he said bluntly.<br/>—I know, it’s where you belong—Harry looked up at Seth who just gave him a smile.—But some things need to be said first. As I told you, I’m your carer and we have a bond, though you can’t feel it. This bond will be severed in the next couple of days and I won’t be able to tell anything about you, especially with your awesome Occlumency skills— he smirked at him. At that moment I’ll disappear from your life, should you need help, I should be able to provide it, I don’t know how it works so don’t ask me. Harry, you have your whole life ahead of you, so do not let your demons take that away from you. I cannot tell you much about your future, you’ll have to discover it on your own, but your life-long dream is nearer than you believe—he smiled at Harry who was speechless. After a couple of moments, Harry just nodded.</p><p>—Will you come with me?—he asked hopefully, the other man nodded.—Until the bond is severed I’ll go wherever you go—.</p><p>They went to sleep, they would leave the following afternoon. They spent the next morning shopping, Harry had outgrown all his clothes, so they went first to a muggle mall. This time Harry had picked some clothes for himself, with Seth’s approval, of course. Harry wanted to buy some gifts for his friends, they bought some books for Hermione and loads of sweet treats for Ron. Sirius' gift was a bit more difficult, but after some thinking he got it, ceremonial robes, he and Remus would need soon, hopefully. He also bought some souvenirs for Headmistress McGonagall and Minister Kingsley Shackelbolt as well as his friends at Hogwarts. He bought a necklace of some magical creature for Luna Lovegood and some very rare herbs for Neville Longbottom. Then, Seth suggested that Harry should buy some robes for himself, Harry decided to buy many so he could avoid shopping for clothes for a while. He got several red robes in different materials, he got a couple of formal robes as well in red, light blue, and purple. When they were about to pay he noticed Seth holding a package.—What is that?—he asked but was interrupted by the cashier.<br/>—Oh, this? Just a little gift for you, I’m sure he’ll like it—he smirked at him. Harry was about to protest when he heard the last part.—He? Who’s he?—he eyed his friend suspiciously. Seth just ignored him.</p><p>It was a little past six when they returned. They would leave for the Black Manor at seven. Harry was nervous, he went up to finish packing, Nibblie, his owl had left that morning; just a bit more and he would be back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. QUESTIONS...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were <span class="pwa pwa1">a couple of</span> minutes left until seven. They were going to side-</span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">apparate</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span> to the Black Manor. Harry was just hoping Sirius and Remus were the only ones staying at the Black Manor. He wasn’t sure if he could face everyone just now. Seth had had another talk with Harry that morning, he told him to be careful with his powers and under any circumstances not to let show the capacities of his magic to anyone except the ones he would trust with his life; he told him to be careful and to take care of himself; he also told him <span class="pwa pwa1">that </span>he was more powerful and kind-hearted that he gave himself credit for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, it’s time to go.” Harry startled, then composing himself he offered his arm. His things had already been shrunk and were guarded in his robes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">apparated</span> </span>
  </em>
  <span>them both just outside the Black’s Manor. He pulled his cloak's hood further up, not wanting to be recognized. He pulled the wards down, and once inside the house, he pulled them back up. They had just entered. The house was mostly silent, Harry motioned for the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius!” his godfather stood up and almost not believing what he saw pulled Harry into a tight embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You’re smothering me!” Harry protested but let the man hug him. Remus was next<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">, he</span> hugged him tightly, but without trying to smother him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” Sirius smiled widely at him, then noticing his companion for the first time he threw at him a deadly glare. “Who is this?” Seth looked amused. The man was <span class="pwa pwa1">indeed </span>overprotective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my friend, his name is Seth.” Harry gave his godfather a knowing look, asking him to behave. It was Remus who came in his aid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Seth. I’m Remus Lupin.” Sirius looked incredulously at Remus who just kicked him in the arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remus why don’t you show Seth my room upstairs, it’s been a long day,” Harry asked his friend. He wanted to avoid Sirius’s grumpiness as much as possible. Remus nodded and led Seth upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I don’t like him.” Sirius's voice was angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, you don’t even know him!” Harry said exasperated. “He’s leaving soon anyway, so you don’t have to worry about him,” Sirius growled but <span class="pwa pwa1">didn’t say anything</span> else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you going back to Hogwarts or did you just come to give your awesome godfather a heart attack?” Harry rolled his eyes and smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m going back to Hogwarts and there are other ways to get a heart attack” Sirius blushed, Harry started laughing. Remus came downstairs and at the look of Sirius's flushed face started laughing with Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What did you do to him, Harry?” Harry just gave him a knowing look. Remus turned serious again. “Harry… A-are you…? W-what is he to you?” Remus asked cautiously, and at Harry’s questioning look he said—I can smell him all over you—to which Harry blushed. Sirius was giving him a look that he did not like at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s not what you think, w-we sleep together,” in the face of Sirius’s murderous look, he corrected himself quickly. “Not like that! He helps me with my nightmares.” Remus said nothing and Sirius just looked pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry you can’t keep doing that.” Harry shot Sirius an incredulous look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m an adult, I can do whatever I want!” Harry said undignified. Sirius was being as thick as ever, Remus successfully calmed him and they dropped the topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you two? When’s the wedding?” Both men blushed, unable to look him in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-harry...” Sirius began saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Sirius, I’m happy for both of you,” they both shot him questioning looks to which Harry laughed. “<span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">Yo</span>u two couldn’t be more obvious!” they both looked at him undignified and started laughing. “I hope Sirius does not screw it up” Remus laughed and Sirius looked ashamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have any faith in me at all, do you?” his godfather looked at him and Harry laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They told him how things have been since the war and about the reconstructions of Hogwarts. They also talked about his friends, they were all worried about him. They showed him the latest Daily’s Prophet newspaper, their latest theory was that he had been abducted by some magical creatures, Harry laughed, Skeeter was running out of ideas. When Harry started yawning uncontrollably, they decided it was time for bed, Sirius left first after giving his godson another asphyxiating hug. Remus gave him a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking good Harry, see you tomorrow,” he patted Harry’s shoulder and went after Sirus. Harry stood there for a moment, breathing in the familiar smell<span class="pwa pwa1">, then,</span> utterly exhausted, went to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next couple of days passed on quickly. Sirius still gave Seth non-friendly glares but <span class="pwa pwa1">didn’t say anything</span> otherwise. Sirius and Remus left Tuesday morning for Hogwarts. They both would <span class="pwa pwa1">be teaching</span> together DADA. Sirius had bought him all the books and other supplies he would need, and they had closed the <span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">floo</span> network and put new wards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t yet prepared to face his friends. He needed as much time as he could get. It was Wednesday afternoon, Harry had decided against taking the <span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">Hogwarts express</span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">apparating</span> </span>
  </em>
  <span>outside the school instead. The feast would start at nine, so Harry thought about sneaking in just before the Headmistress speech. Seth would accompany him and he would leave after he was going to stay for <span class="pwa pwa1">a couple of</span> days at the Manor. Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">apparated</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span> them both just outside Hogwarts, but before he could walk towards the school, Seth pulled his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I’m afraid the bond has been severed, it’s time for me to go.” He gave him a small smile and a hug. “Don’t forget to fight for what you believe in and remember there’s always hope,” before Harry could say anything, Seth gave him a small peck on the lips and left. Harry was <span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">gobsmacked</span>, but there was nothing he could do, so he quickly went towards the school’s gates, unaware that somebody else had seen him. Upon entering, some elf took his things to the Gryffindor common room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Harry entered through the doors of the Great Hall, the Headmistress was still giving his speech, the first thing he noticed is that they were all mixed, no more Houses segregation, about bloody time! He went looking for his friends, Hermione saw him first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” she gave him a smothering hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione! I can’t breathe!” Hermione blushed and disentangled his hands from around his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking good, Harry,” she smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry! Mate! Where the hell have you been?” Ron gave him a quick hug and looked at him, expecting an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I needed some time.” then Ginny and Neville hugged him. He then finally sat at the end of the table, next to Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Harry.” Luna’s singsong voice made him smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Luna. How have you been? How was your summer?” Luna smiled brightly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been very well Harry, my summer was good, I went with my father to France in July, it was nice. Your summer was more interesting, you have grown a lot, Harry.<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">”</span> Harry gave him a confused look but then smiled, this was Luna<span class="pwa pwa1"> after all</span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess you could say so.” Memories of Seth appeared in his mind, he shook them away. The rest of his friends were looking at him with strange looks on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, my Potter, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” Draco snarled, sitting next to Luna. He was waiting for Harry to take the bait, Harry had learned better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what if I do? You already know about my bizarre personality, it shouldn’t come as a surprise.” Everyone at the table was shocked, Hermione looked at him quizzically, Harry just shrugged his shoulders, returning his attention to Draco he noticed that he was looking at him like intensely, he ignored him and looked up to was the Headmistress stood, she hadn’t yet finished her speech. She had <span class="pwa pwa1">begun presenting</span> this years’ teachers, Harry had thought he had imagined it when he heard Snape’s name. His eyes shot towards the Head Table, there he was, black robes, greasy dark hair, cold dark eyes, he couldn’t believe it. “Snape’s alive?” Hermione looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you knew, you helped in cleaning his name.” Harry was dumbfounded, a grin broke on his face, the greasy git was alive! Upon receiving odd looks, he answered Hermione’s question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went to see the Minister and asked him to clear Snape’s name, I didn’t know he was still alive, no one told me…” at his friends glares he shut up, it wasn’t like he had given them the opportunity either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Headmistress speech had ended, they were all eating and laughing, I’m home was Harry’s thought. A voice behind him cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, it’s good to see you.” It was Headmistress McGonagall, she looked tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Headmistress! It’s good to see you too! How was your summer?” she was looking at him, trying to figure something out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was <span class="pwa pwa1">a bit </span>busy, with the school reconstruction and all. How was yours? You had disappeared <span class="pwa pwa1">without any</span> notice…” her voice sounded <span class="pwa pwa1">a bit </span>hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry if I caused you any distress. I needed some time, I had to take care of myself.<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">”</span> The Headmistress was gauging his response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, you have matured Mr. Potter, you could learn from him, Mr. Weasley.” The table broke into laughter, Ron was blushing. Hermione was beaming proudly at Harry and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. The Headmistress had left. They continued eating, Harry felt a pair of eyes on him, but whenever he looked around, everyone was minding their own business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After having dinner, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Draco, and Harry went towards Sirius’s rooms in the North wing. Hermione and Ron were on one <span class="pwa pwa1">of the armchairs</span>, Luna sat with Draco on the other one. Remus, Sirius, Ginny, and Neville were seated in the magically enlarged sofa, the Headmistress was sitting on a chair and the Minister on another. Snape was standing beside the chimney. Shit! Harry thought he could avoid all the explaining, but he was a terrible liar. There was no way out. He thought about his godfather, but he had been pretty upset with Seth’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minister! I didn’t know you were coming.” Harry tried to lengthen the time until the questions started as long as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, I didn’t know you came back recently until now, <span class="pwa pwa1">you should </span>have told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Recently? I thought you came to today Harry,” it was Hermione, she was not happy about that. Everyone in the room glared at him. He ignored them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came back on Saturday night, I asked Sirius and Lupin not to tell anything, I’m sorry I didn’t reply to your letters Minister, but I couldn’t risk getting my location discovered,” Kingsley nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has Seth left?” it was Remus. Everyone turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Seth?” this time Ron asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s Harry’s friend,” Luna replied. When Harry looked at her there was something in her eyes that told him <span class="pwa pwa1">that </span>she knew more than she was letting out, Harry nodded at her thankfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has left, but he’s not at the Manor, I’m not sure where he is.” Harry looked at Remus hoping there wouldn’t be any more questions, but that was like asking Draco to be nice to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was concentrating on something, then with concern, she looked at Harry. “He’s not just a friend, is he Harry?” Harry tried to guess what Hermione was thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Hermione?” he looked at her friend. What was she trying to imply? She locked eyes with Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Harry, as you said he’s your friend <span class="pwa pwa1">which means that</span> you’ve spent some time together. I know you, Harry, you wouldn’t just go away and stay with a stranger, not after all,” her voice was serious and her eyes kept looking at Harry’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was uncomfortable. All eyes were on him. “Well, we didn’t exactly meet. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span><span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">apparated</span> </span>
  </em>
  <span>near his house. He told me he was a Carer, my Carer<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">.”</span> Harry looked at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes snapped open. “A Carer? Are you sure, Harry?” she went over to where Harry was sitting on the ground and sat next to him. She looked him in the eyes. Did she think he was lying? Harry just nodded and then looked at the ground again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is a Carer?” Neville asked, everyone, looked at each other, and then all eyes fell upon Hermione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was <span class="pwa pwa2 pwa-color pwa-red">gobsmacked</span>. She looked again at Harry who raised an eyebrow in return. “C-carers are magical creatures, they adopt a human-like form. They’re very rare, some even say they don’t exist. They’re believed to have blood with magical properties, they help people. When they’re born they establish bonds with whoever they will help<span class="pwa pwa1"> in the future</span>, their powers are very rare, they will do everything in their power to help those who they’re bonded with. They’re one of the rarest magical creatures, one is born from one to a hundred million years. Once they’ve helped those people, the bond is severed and they disappear to help another person. It is believed that they can see the future.” Harry was shocked, like everyone else in the room. He knew some of that but was still surprised. It made sense, Seth told him he was there to help him and he also told him some other things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at Harry’s expression. “He was a Carer, wasn’t he?” Harry nodded. Everyone in the room stood quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it like Harry?” Luna asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked around the room, then at Luna. “I-I’m not sure. He helped me a lot, with everything, he took care of me; he was like the brother I never had. His- his touch, it somehow always <span class="pwa pwa1">managed to calm</span> me, I guess now I <span class="pwa pwa3">know</span> why.” He remembered all the times he had had outbursts and how he snapped out of them when Seth had hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was he the one I saw you with outside the school?” Draco asked Harry raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Draco smirked. “He was a nice looking fella, Potter.” Harry didn’t like Draco’s tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to say, Malfoy?” Draco just smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw you kissing,” Sirius growled, Harry looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did not kiss, Sirius calm down!” Harry was looking angrily at Draco, why of all people had it been Draco the one to see them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Potter.” Draco smiled innocently, Harry was furious, but he couldn’t let his anger get the best of him, not when his powers were this huge, he breathed in and out a few times. It was Headmistress McGonagall who changed the topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what have you done all summer?” Harry thanked her with a smile for the change of topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ve been studying, Seth wanted to make sure <span class="pwa pwa1">that </span>I had as many doors open as possible and I needed something to occupy me with, we’ve also traveled a lot and we’ve met some witches and wizards who have helped me in my studies.<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">”</span> Everyone looked surprised. “What?” Harry asked, irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody said anything for a few moments. It was finally Draco who answered. “We all thought <span class="pwa pwa1">that </span>you’ll probably be drunk in some muggle club, running away from the Wizarding World, this is quite a surprise Potter.” Harry looked around the room, he was <span class="pwa pwa1">a bit </span>hurt, but he <span class="pwa pwa1">did think</span> about doing that so he said nothing and just shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you all,” Hermione hugged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no disappointment at all, I’m very proud of you,” she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally left him alone, and they <span class="pwa pwa1">began to talk</span> about their summers, Harry wasn’t paying attention. Snape hasn’t said a word. When he looked up, the man was nowhere near the fireplace, he was sitting in a chair beside the Minister. He locked eyes with the man who just raised an eyebrow. Harry didn’t look away until someone called him<span class="pwa pwa1 pwa-color pwa-blue">, it</span> was Ginny, she wanted to talk to him. They went to the furthest corner of the room. Ginny looked <span class="pwa pwa1">a bit </span>nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Ginny?” she looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well, I’ve moved on, I couldn’t wait for you to come back,” Harry was confused. He then remembered the kiss they shared before going to look for Voldemort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Ginny, I’m happy for you and Neville. Don’t look at me like that, despite what everyone <span class="pwa pwa4">thinks</span> I’m not blind." She smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Harry?” he nodded. “Well, it <span class="pwa pwa1">wasn’t going to</span> work, anyway. I’m gay.” She didn’t <span class="pwa pwa5">look</span> surprised. She hugged him and then smirked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do you have your eyes on anyone?” Harry laughed at that. “No, it’s <span class="pwa pwa6">just</span> me for now,” she nodded and they <span class="pwa pwa7">went</span> back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Headmistress McGonagall was dismissing all the students, Harry hugged his godfather and waited for Snape to come out. Everyone else had already left. Harry approached the man when he saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you, Professor.” Snape looked at him confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it, Potter?” he looked quizzically at the boy, no, not boy, not anymore, young man, he was now a young man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Professor, have a goodnight,” Harry left before the man <span class="pwa pwa1">decided to take</span> some House points for whatever reason he <span class="pwa pwa8">could</span> come up with. When he reached the Gryffindor common room he <span class="pwa pwa1">was</span> surprised to <span class="pwa pwa2">see</span> everyone there. He waited until Hermione asked him the inevitable question, surprisingly Ron beat her to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, do you like blokes?” Everyone looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. GOODBYE GIFTS AND WELCOMING FEATS...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room was silent for a second. “So, is there anyone you like?” Ron spoke again, surprising Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No there’s no one.” At Harry’s incredulous look, Ron raised his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlie is gay, it’s not the end of the world Harry. Many blokes like other blokes out there. You could even date Charlie!” Harry gagged upon hearing the last words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No offense Ron, but he’s like my brother, I’m not one for forbidden romances," they all laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked a bit more and after an hour they were all dead-asleep, except for Harry who had forgotten to ask Seth for more of those sun-setting orange potions. He went to his bed to sleep, he couldn’t, he tossed around the bed for some time after finally giving up on sleep. He took out his Dark Arts books, only a few pages were written, the rest were blank, Harry thought at first that he somehow had damaged the book during one of his outburst, but when pages that were before blank later appeared he just shook the idea, it reminded him of the Half-Blood Prince book. He fell asleep while reading about some ancient spells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was five a.m. when he woke out of habit. He groaned and went back to sleep; he had woken three times due to nightmares until he finally got up at seven a.m. He washed his face, put some muggle clothes on, and went towards the Black Lake. He sat on the grass, near the edge of the water’s surface, and started meditating. After half an hour of meditation, he began with his yoga practice on the blue mat he had brought with him. It was a bit after eight-thirty when he was heading towards the Great Hall, having had a quick shower and put on some decent clothes underneath his Gryffindor robes. He sat between Nevill and Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t in the dorm this morning,” Neville said to which Hermione looked at him like whenever he did something to lose House points.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went to the Black Lake.” Hermione was still giving him an unpleasant glare. “I do meditation and yoga, that’s why I was at the lake.” Hermione looked surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, that’s great!” she smiled at him, the rest were looking confused at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a muggle thing,” Hermione said, and everyone went back to what they were doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was sleepy, the meditation had helped clear his mind, but there was no way it would take away all the sleepiness he was feeling. Harry rested his head against the table, trying to mentally prepare himself for the day. Harry was startled by something perching on his shoulder, every eye on the room was looking at him. When Harry had finally lifted his head, he saw Beaks, Seth’s eagle, carrying a shrunk package with a letter attached to it. He gave the eagle some bacon from a plate nearby and patted his feathers. Beaks nibbled at Harry’s ear and then left. Harry opened the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Harry,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should have given you this long ago, they’re conjured to last forever, take them wisely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry for not telling you the whole story, I never thought it mattered and I’m sorry if I disappointed you. It was an honor to meet you, I won’t forget what you taught me, I hope you don’t forget either what you learned during the summer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you find what you’re looking for. Please remember that no matter what, love always wins, even when it loses, your mother was a great example of this predicament. I hope he makes you happy, do not give up on him, and do not let him give up on himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be gone when you receive this, do not try to find me, take care of yourself, I’ll do the same.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your dearest friend, Seth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry quickly wiped away the tear that was streaming to his cheek. He slowly breathed in and out, when his breathing was even he opened the package. There two vials, one orange, and one purple, he smiled, what a thoughtful gift. He put both vials with his things along with the letter and left with his friends for their first class. It was herbology with Madam Sprout, Hermione partnered with him and looked concerned at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hermione. I just never thought he would disappear from my life like that.” She nodded and they both began with their assignment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was lunchtime when Harry was finally able to rest for a bit, he was going to take a nap but decided against it, he didn’t want to make his friends worry. he was fine, but they tended to overreact. His head was against the table for the second time that day, next to him Luna was telling some stories about some magical creatures, Hermione was organizing some study sessions and Ron was happily eating whatever he could get his hands on. Draco had joined them later, he had ignored them and turned his attention to Luna, interesting he thought. He had been about to fall asleep when somebody kicked him on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you should eat something mate, you already skipped breakfast” Ron nudged his side again but Harry just ignored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not h…” somebody had slapped his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron, what the hell was that for?” he snapped at his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not kick you this time mate!” Harry looked at Ron, then looked behind him, nothing, when he looked at the table again, a book was where Harry’s head had been before. Harry looked at the book, the covers were coral, there wasn’t any title nor an author’s name. “That’s strange,” Ron spoke, voicing Harry’s thoughts. He looked at the book, a hand on top of the cover, not touching it, he didn’t feel any strange magic oozing from it, he then cast a wordless spell, the book was not hexed. Only then, he carefully opened it, there was a small piece of paper on the first page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From Mr. Seth, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We wonder endlessly, but only some answers are given to us, for some others we hope and for the rest, we believe”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alfred, somewhere among books, El Cairo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s face broke into a grin, the pages were blank, but he knew that when the time was right he would get his answers. He put the book with the rest of his things and was about to continue napping on the Gryffindor table when Ron’s voice startled him. “What’s got you grinning like a fool, Harry?” he was about to protest that he was not grinning like a fool when Malfoy interrupted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably received another gift from his boyfriend. Am I wrong, Potter?” Harry snarled at him and left the Great Hall, Draco had a gift in putting him in a bad mood. As classes went on his mood was getting better, that is until the last lesson of the day, Double Potions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hurried to the Potions lab, he didn’t want to give the man any excuse for taking away House points on their first day. He sat with Ron on the furthest seats from the Professor’s desk. Snape entered the classroom then, black robes billowing, snarky attitude, black greasy hair, black pools. He gave the class a once over, there were only Gryffindor and Slytherin students in this class. Then, as always he recited his first-day lecture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This year you’ll be taking your Newt’s, so we’ll focus on the potions you’ll have to master to pass your Potions Newts. This class is not compulsory, so anyone who is here to waste my time should leave right now!” The doors were opened, but no one moved.</span>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <span>Snape continued his speech. “Per the Headmistress request both Houses will be mixed, one Gryffindor with one Slytherin, choose wisely, you’ll be partners until the end of the year. Let’s see if you can learn something this year, you may choose your partners now.” With that said he disappeared behind his desk, arranging some parchments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was a bit shaken but they quickly went to look for a partner, before the Professor thought otherwise and began assigning them, partners. The only ones left without a partner were Draco, Blaise, Neville, and him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Potter, looks like we’re gonna be lab partners,” Draco smirked at him, he thought about it, he didn’t know Blaise that much and he didn’t like Draco, but at least he got good marks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” he sighed and went over to where Draco was sitting in the first row. At that moment Snape got up, he seemed surprised when he saw the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve chosen your partners, do not come later asking me for another partner. Today we will begin with one of the most important Potions for your Newt’s, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dreamless Sleep Potion. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This purple potion will make the drinker drowsy at once and help them get some peace and rest.” He then began writing down the ingredients on the blackboard and began explaining the preparation method. Harry already knew how to brew this potion, he had brewed it at least twice under Seth’s supervision and a couple more times on his own, just in case he ran out of the orange potions Seth gave him. He was looking down at his table when he noticed a glare burning holes in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I boring you Mr. Potter?” it was Snape’s snarky voice, he was shooting daggers through his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Sir!” Harry looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you shouldn’t have any problems while brewing this potion without Malfoy’s help or thirty points from Gryffindor!” Black eyes were piercing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem at all Sir!” Snape raised his eyebrow, a smirk appearing on his otherwise blank face. He didn’t believe he could brew the potion! He was offended. For the next hour, he had chopped, sliced, diced, and stirred. Draco had been watching him silently. When the potion turned purple he smirked, Draco’s eyes widened in surprise. He took a vial from his desk and poured the potion into it, he then placed it at Snape’s desk, who looked at him and then at Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not help him, Professor!” Draco seemed as surprised as Snape, who at least had the elegance of hiding it better. The bell rang not long after and Harry quickly run out of the room with Draco following him. “How did you do it, Potter?” Draco had to admit to himself that even himself couldn’t have made such a good potion on his first attempt, he doubted even Granger could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I’ve been studying this summer,” he remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well now I know for sure” before any of them could say anything, Ron, Hermione, and appeared beside them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the library, are you coming?” they both nodded and they all went together towards the library. They sat at a table by the end of the room, far from prying eyes. Luna and Ginny were already there. Harry sat at the corner nearer to the window, Draco sat beside him, next to Luna. Ron and Hermione sat opposite Harry and Draco; Neville and Ginny were sitting together at the other end of the table. They all began to work on their parchments silently, Ron gaining himself some smacks from his girlfriend whenever he began to wonder about something else, quidditch most commonly. Draco had left to look for some books, Harry looked at his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when are you friends with Draco?” Harry’s tone was a bit annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, get over it mate, he’s not that bad, after the war he came to talk with us, he even asked for our forgiveness.” Harry gave him an incredulous look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, it’s time you forgive him and move on, he’s nice when he wants to be.” Hermione reprimanded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ve already forgiven him, I didn’t want to hold a grudge against anyone, what’s in the past is in the past,” his friends smiled proudly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean that?” Draco’s voice startled him, grey eyes pierced green ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” then something surprising happened, Draco offered him his hand, Harry shook it with confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This does not mean we’re friends, Potter.” He pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have it any other way Malfoy.” Harry smiled at the blonde who ignored him in favor of finishing his assignment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. HARRY, NOT A BOY ANYMORE, JUST A MAN...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus woke up cold. He was in pain, feeling grumpy, and in a bed that was not his own. The sun was still high in the sky; he couldn’t move, Madame Pomfrey was at his bedside in a matter of seconds, Minerva appeared not long after.</p><p><br/>"How are you feeling Severus?" Poppy asked while casting several diagnostic spells on him.</p><p><br/>Severus tried to speak but found he couldn’t. Poppy pushed her wand down his throat. "I forgot that I put a spell on your vocal cords." Severus rolled his eyes when his brain registered that he was in the hospital wing.</p><p><br/>His eyes narrowed at the mediwitch. "What happened?" he looked suspiciously around the room</p><p><br/>The mediwitch sighed. “You were in a coma, Nagini’s venom must have been stronger than you thought.” Instinctively he reached to his throat, he could feel the bite marks, but they weren’t profound, he raised his eyebrow.</p><p><br/>“I found a potion in my office, a healer from St Mungo’s had checked it. We don’t know who sent it but it did wonders for your neck.” Snape snarled, then, as if realizing something he scrutinized the woman.</p><p><br/>“How long has it been since I was in a coma?” it was Minerva who answered him, dark bags under her eyes, which weren’t that bright anymore.</p><p><br/>“It’s been two weeks Severus” Minerva looked at the man, he was looking better than she had ever seen during all his years as a double spy. His skin was not that pale, he had put some weight on thanks to the various nutritious Poppy had administered him and he almost looked peaceful lying there in the bed.</p><p><br/>“What happened during the war?” his voice had a hint of dreadness that he quickly masked.</p><p><br/>“The light won, though not without losses,” Minerva’s sadness was evident in her voice, her eyes, and her expression. </p><p>He then remembered the Prophecy and Potter. “What happened to Potter? Is h-he…?” he couldn’t bring himself to say the word, he swore to protect the boy. In the end, he couldn’t, another failure to add to his already large pile.</p><p><br/>“Mr. Potter is alive, no life-threatening injuries from what we know,” like a war wasn’t the worst injury anyone could face.</p><p><br/>“From what you know?” he snarled, looking from one witch to another. </p><p><br/>“Mr. Potter whereabouts remain unknown” Minerva’s voice was steady and slow, she was gauging him, his reactions. </p><p><br/>Unknown? How did the boy manage to disappear like that without no one noticing? He was quite surprised, he thought that once the war ended, and if the boy somehow managed to survive with his sheer luck, he would be there, relishing in his fame, assisting parties, giving interviews about how he saved the whole Wizarding World, and getting drunk just like any other foolish teenager. He did not expect him to disappear, as he had never existed. He was deep in thought when a voice startled him.</p><p><br/>“Severus you ought to sleep or I’ll give you one of my potions” he sneered at the mediwitch and lay on his side, trying to get some sleep.</p><p><br/>He was having breakfast the next morning when a troop of wizards and witches appeared throughout the Hospital wings doors. The surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix were there —the Weasley clan, including Percy, Black, Lupin, Granger, McGonagall, the Minister, and an Auror judging from the robes stood near his bed.—</p><p><br/>Molly and Arthur sat next to his bed. “How are you dear?” she gave him one of his motherly smiles.</p><p><br/>“I’ve been better,” he said, trying not to snarl at the woman, everyone present in the room laughed.</p><p><br/>“Mr. Snape, my name is Gawain Robards, I’m the leader of the Auror’s team,” he looked at the man and then at the Minister, had they come to take him to Azkaban? After all, he had done he deserved it, no matter how much he had tried to make things right, he was sure everyone would be pleased with his sentence to Azkaban, especially Potter.</p><p><br/>“Mr. Snape I came here to tell you that your name has been cleared, you’re a free man and a war hero. I also came here to let you know that you will be receiving your First Class Merlin Order shortly” he couldn’t believe it, he was not only not going to Azkaban, but he was free and a hero! How could that happen?</p><p><br/>“How?” was the only question he could bring himself to ask.</p><p><br/>“We had some very authentic proof, from a very reliable person. Have a quick recovery” with that Robards left.</p><p><br/>“Who?” he turned his eyes towards the Minister, who reluctantly answered his question. Harry never asked to remain unknown, but he was sure he didn’t want his Professor to know.</p><p><br/>“Mr. Potter left some of his memories,” he carefully avoided saying that he had seen the boy. Snape looked around confused. Why? Why did he do it? After all, he had been anything but nice to the boy, so why did he do it?</p><p><br/>“so, no one knows where Mr. Potter is?” he looked around, carefully gauging everyone’s response.</p><p><br/>“No, I’ve tried everything, I even tried looking for him in the muggle world, he has disappeared,” Granger answered, worry and sadness evident in her voice. </p><p><br/>He couldn’t say the same about the rest, but he knew that Granger was not incompetent, so the boy must’ve wanted no one to find him;  not even his friends or his Godfather, who was looking through the window. Black looked exhausted like he hadn’t slept or eaten anything for days. It probably was true, if the man had been looking for his Godson, there was no stopping him. The Minister left not long after and they began to tell him what had happened since the battle. Sirius sat on one of the beds with Remus next to him, he fell asleep not long after, stupid Black! </p><p><br/>It was at the beginning of August that Minerva, in her Headmistress role, asked him whether he wanted to keep teaching. He was already in his rooms, in the dungeons, he did not like the Hospital wing at all. He thought long about it, he did not know what he wanted to do; but another year at Hogwarts did not sound so bad, despite all the moronic imbeciles that would be returning, including Potter, hopefully.</p><p><br/> He did not know exactly why but his thoughts had been lately tending to stray towards Potter, he was just worried about the foolish boy, he tried to convince himself of that without much avail. “Will Potter be returning?” he looked the witch in the eye.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know Severus, he’s got until the Welcoming Feast. Otherwise, he will no longer be a student here at Hogwarts” she looked quizzically at him.</p><p><br/>"Yes, I shall be continuing to try and instruct some knowledge into the foolish minds of the students for another year.” She smiled warmly at him, already accustomed to his manners when talking about students. He worried about them, there was no fooling her. “Who would be taking the position as the DADA instructor?” he raised an eyebrow, after all, every last one of them had been incapable of teaching the subject.</p><p><br/>“Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin had agreed to co-teach the subject for the following year. Do not worry, if Harry returned there would be no favoritism towards him, I made it very clear and they both agreed.” He nodded, he knew Black loved his Godson, but he wouldn’t risk anything that would keep him apart from him.</p><p><br/>He had spent the rest of the month planning the lessons and enjoying the calm atmosphere that reigned whenever the students were gone. Draco had come to see him a few times, he would be returning to finish his education. He told him about how Potter had helped in his father’s trial and the deal his father had made, the Malfoy name would be cleared, and, in exchange, he would help them localize the remaining death eaters. The Dark Mark had disappeared, he noticed it when he first changed clothes, the white hospital gown did not suit him. </p><p><br/>Draco had noticed the change in his Godfather’s attitude, whenever Potter was mentioned he did not sneer as often. He smirked, which led to a murderous look from his Godfather. They were reading the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter had come up with another insane reason as to why Potter had disappeared. </p><p><br/>Draco had been thinking about something and when he threw a smirk at him, he couldn’t help the murderous look that appeared on his face. “Whatever thought is crossing that foolish mind of yours, forget it!” Draco just smirked at him, which made him even more frustrated, what was that stupid Godson of his thinking about? </p><p><br/>Taking his cue Draco left him to his own devices, he had learned not to anger the man too much, if he did not want to be hexed. “Bye Uncle Sev!” The boy was still smirking, he growled.</p><p><br/>It was finally the Welcoming Feast afternoon, he had spent all morning revising his lesson plans and adding the last potions ingredients in the lab stockroom. He was at the Great Hall just before the students began arriving, his eyes looking for Potter. The fact that this year the students were mixed at the different tables, making it more difficult. He couldn’t find him.</p><p><br/>The Sorting Hat had finished with the last student, a Hupplepuff, he snarled. The Headmistress was about to begin her speech when the doors opened, a boy had come in, no one had paid much attention, that was until Granger caught everyone’s attention. He couldn’t hear what she was saying, the Headmistress was giving her speech while the boy was being smothered by several Gryffindors; then, he noticed, green eyes! How could he not have recognized the boy? No, not a boy anymore, young man, but a man, nonetheless.</p><p><br/>He looked at him, his unruly hair was even longer than usual, the scar was covered by it. He was bulkier, his skittish ways long gone, and his eyes… He imagined he would see fear and disorientation, maybe even dread, but there was nothing but the fierce conviction in those emerald eyes. He was drawn, even more than before, if that was even remotely possible. He kept looking at the boy, piercing him with his eyes, and looking away whenever he looked up. He tried to use Legilimens on the man, but it was useless. His mind seemed blank. How did he do it? He wasn’t even making an effort to keep him from poking around his head, he was dumbfounded.</p><p><br/>He resumed eating his meal. When he looked at the Gryffindor table again, Minerva was there, talking to Harry. She seemed pleased with whatever Harry was telling her, she left after a couple of minutes, Harry and his friend were laughing at the Weasley boy.</p><p><br/>Before sitting, the Headmistress patted his shoulder. “It seems as though our young Harry has matured.” She smiled, obviously pleased with the fact. He was about to retort with something along the lines —Gryffindors can’t mature— but there was something in Harry’s eyes, something different, something that spoke about determination and fierceness, ones no child could ever have. Everybody else seemed to notice it too, even the Weasley boy and his Godfather. </p><p><br/>They were all now in Black’s room, the Minister was there as well. He seemed a bit hurt about the fact that the boy hadn’t told him anything about being here. Did he come here days ago? The Minister wrote him letters and he did not reply to him, that made more sense than being hurt without much more reason towards the Golden Boy. </p><p><br/>Seth? Who was Seth? And what was Granger implying? The boy looked uncomfortable at her friend’s statement, not even he thought that he would be as foolish as to live with a stranger. Not after everything that had happened, but with Harry’s tendency to get himself into trouble, you never knew. </p><p><br/>A Carer? He was sure he had heard that word before, he couldn’t remember where. Everyone was gobsmacked at Granger’s explanation, he was as well. Draco had seen him? And why was his godson smirking? What did he know that he didn’t? His blood was beginning to boil. Did he kiss him? How dare he, to kiss Harry, his Harry. Sirius was on edge too, he did not like Seth, they both had that in common, but for completely different reasons.</p><p><br/>When McGonagall asked him about his summer, Harry relaxed. Offering a smile, he answered the question. Everyone seemed surprised at his answer. He had been studying? Well, that one, not even Hermione could anticipate, who beamed proudly at the boy.</p><p><br/>When the boy was finally left alone, green eyes locked with his, he raised his left eyebrow quizzically, but the Weasley girl interrupted them. They went over a corner, far from prying ears. She hugged the boy, why were her arms around the boy? He groaned inwardly. When they came back, they were both smiling. </p><p><br/>Not long after, the Headmistress dismissed them, it was quite late. Harry hugged his Godfather and went on with his friends, at least he thought so. However  Harry was outside when he came out, was he waiting for him?</p><p><br/>“It’s good to see you Professor” Harry’s voice startled him, he quickly recomposed himself though.</p><p><br/>“Is it, Potter?” he looked quizzically at the man in front of him, his eyes deterred themselves on the green orbs. They weren’t like his mother’s anymore, there was something in them that he never found on Lily’s.</p><p><br/>“Yes, Professor. Have a goodnight!” Harry left before he could say anything else. </p><p><br/>The next morning, Harry made it to breakfast. He did not eat anything, though. He just sat there, with his head laying on the table. He noticed the eagle on the man’s shoulder when he heard the shrieks. Harry seemed to know the animal. When the eagle left, he proceeded to open the letter. He did not miss the tear running down his cheek nor the wide smile that followed, which made his gelid blood boil. At lunchtime the boy received a book, there was a note inside that made the boy grin like a fool. He sneered, he wanted to be the only one to make him smile like there was no tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A WEDDIND AWAITS...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Severus groaned inwardly; he had just one class left —double Potions with the eighth year Gryffindors and Slytherins— this would not be good. When he entered the room, all of the students were sitting; at least they could get that right. He began his speech, this was an elective class —Advanced Potions—, he would not necessarily require to deal with fools. However, the room seemed to be full of them: Gryffindors and Slytherins working together, this would certainly be an interesting mix. He, as well, knew that it was time to loosen up. The old Houses rivalries would not do any good, not in a time where peace was needed as much as this, not when the wounds of the battle were still wide open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went towards his desk, leaving the students to find their partners. When he looked up, they were all paired up —Granger had paired up with Nott, Weasley with Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas had paired up with Millicent Bullstraide, Seamus Finnigan had paired up with Daphne Greengrass. Then, there was Longbottom and Blaise, and finally, Potter and Malfoy—. He raised his eyebrow at his godson, who ignored him. What was his foolish snake thinking about? Being true that Potter’s marks had improved in Potions, they were far from his godson’s. Draco gained nothing from pairing up with Potter, then why did he do it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began talking about the importance of the Newt’s exams, they would, after all, determine their career path. Afterward, he explained some of the most important potions that should be taken into consideration for the exams. They would be asked to brew two of these. He decided to begin today with the Dreamless Sleep Potion. He had already written the necessary ingredients on the board. He was now explaining the preparation method when something caught his eye, Potter. Harry was looking down at his table, was he boring him? The damn fool, did he want to fail the class? After all, he would need to pass Potions with flying colors if he did ever want to make Auror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I boring you, Mr. Potter?" His voice, as cold as ice, did not seem to have the same effect on the young man anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Sir." He looked up at him like he hadn’t done anything wrong —the nerve of that brat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you shouldn’t have any problems while brewing this potion without Malfoy’s help, or thirty points from Gryffindor!" The brat did not seem to be afraid of losing House points, maybe he had become accustomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem at all Sir!" His left eyebrow shot up, in askance. Did the fool believe he could brew such an elaborate potion? On his first attempt? It wouldn’t be long now until the bell would finally ring, announcing the class would end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Potter came to his desk, a purple vial in his hands. He looked towards Draco, who shook his head. Had Potter truly brewed this potion? Draco seemed surprised as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not help him, Professor!" Draco had no reason at all to lie to him. So Potter had truly brewed the potion on his own, he began inspecting it —it was good, really good, almost like the ones he used to brew for Poppy—. However, before he could ask Potter anything, the bell rang. Potter disappeared into the corridor, his godson following him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Saturday morning when Hermione and Ron had decided to confront his friend. There were lots of things he was not telling them, they both could feel it. Harry was just returning from the Black Lake, it was still pretty early. When he entered the common room, two pairs of knitted brows saluted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When did you wake up?" Hermione’s voice sounded worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, mate, Hermione woke me up at seven in the morning on a Saturday! Can you believe that? What are you even doing up so early?" Ron was looking at him, waiting for his answers. He knew Ron also had nightmares, but they weren’t as bad as his, none of his roommates woke up screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I"-I couldn’t sleep, I went for a walk. I woke up recently." Both of his friends knew he was lying but they didn’t say anything. They all sat in a circle, next to the chimney. Hermione cast several privacy spells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry, I know you already told us what happened in Egypt, but I also know there are some things you have not told us about. Will you tell us, Harry?" Hermione spoke carefully, she did not want to upset his friend, but she had been worried about him, they both had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, then looked around, making sure no one would listen in, only then he began explaining everything —his visit to the Minister before leaving, the memories he had given Kingsley of both, Malfoy and Snape, to prove their invaluable contribution in winning the war. He had told them about Seth, how he had helped him, not just in his studies, but also, in finding himself. He told them about the sleeping potions and the ones Seth had given him as a gift. He had also informed them of how his touch had helped him to be able to sleep since the first night. He talked about his sessions with Dr. Lim, he briefly portrayed the first. He told them about the night in the club, and finally, he told them about his magic. His magic was astounding, he was able to cast </span>
  <em>
    <span>wandless </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wordless</span>
  </em>
  <span> spells easily. He had spoken about how difficult it had been at first, his outbursts had been huge and destructive, but he was now able to control his magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure that you can control your magic, Harry?" She looked at Harry but then directed her gaze towards the crackling fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I’m sure. I wouldn’t put any of you in danger, you know that." Harry directed his gaze towards the fire as well; flames burning wood mercilessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry, we know that. It’s just… After the war, it was like you had vanished. There was no way of finding you, we were all so worried. I think my mum even sent you a couple of Howler’s." Harry smiled at Ron’s words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think Sirius did too," he looked at his friends, they seemed a little bit more relaxed now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does Sirius know...? About your magic...?—Hermione locked eyes with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don’t want him to worry, not now with his and Rem...," he shut up that moment. He didn’t know if his friends knew about Remus and his godfather’s relationship. He didn’t think it would matter, but it was not his place to tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you’ve noticed it too. They’re not particularly hiding it. I wonder when their wedding would be…" Hermione looked up at him, a smile tugging on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled as well, then looked at his friends, his eyes shining with mischief. "Well, knowing Sirius, it won’t be long until he finally proposes. He wouldn’t let Remus out of his sight if he could help it." The three of them laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost ten when they arrived at the Great Hall. They sat on the nearest table they could find, the tables were almost on their full capacity. Most of them would be going out to Hogsmeade. The Head Table was full as well, all of the Professors were there; Harry was drinking pumpkin juice when Sirius called him. He wanted to talk with him after breakfast, Harry agreed. After finishing breakfast, he said goodbye to his friends and went to his Godfather’s rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knocked on the door. "Come in, Harry." It was Remus’ voice. Harry sat in the armchair, Sirius and Remus were sitting next to each other on the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well?" Harry looked at them expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We’re getting married!" Sirius blurted out, Remus smacked him on the shoulder. Harry smiled, he was happy for both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations!" He hugged them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they all sat back, Sirius seemed a bit nervous. "What is it, Sirius?" He looked concerned at his Godfather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-would you be my best man Harry?" Sirius was fidgeting. Harry smirked, he had never seen him so nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would be my pleasure, Sirius." His Godfather looked up at him, relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you, you had nothing to worry about. We had decided that we wanted to marry a couple of weeks ago, but we had decided to wait. We both wanted you there." Remus gave him an encouraging smile, Harry’s eyes were watering. He was so happy, after all, this was wonderful news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, when’s the wedding? Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry wanted to help as much as he could. He wanted to do this for his Godfather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don’t worry Harry, Molly has already offered her help, and I think Hermione and Ginny would be helping too." Harry nodded, then remembering something, he cast an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Accio</span>
  </em>
  <span> spell, —two packets appeared—.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had a hunch, you would be needing these..." he gave them both a packet, to what they both furrowed their eyebrows. Sirius opened his first, there were robes, Ceremonial robes. The robes were of a rich dark blue color, they were made of silk and had embroidered different runes in silver threads. Remus’ was similar to Sirius’s, but his robes were of the colors of the flames —an orangish-red—. The robes were made of silk as well, and had runes embroidered in golden threads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry, this is beautiful. You shouldn’t have..." Harry dismissed his Godfather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sirius, I wanted to do this for both of you. Please accept it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry. The robes are beautiful, it's very kind of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at him. "It was my pleasure, Remus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunday morning had found Harry on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quidditch </span>
  </em>
  <span>pitch. God, how he had missed flying! He hadn’t had any time to mount on his broom since he had arrived at Hogwarts. He had been flying for quite a bit, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He loved the feeling of freedom that flying gave him. A pair of dark eyes were following his every move. When he descended towards the ground, the same pair of eyes were still focussed on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning Professor." He looked up at Snape, still mounting on his broom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning Potter, I see you're not afraid of arriving at your Godfather’s wedding without all of your limbs." Snape lifted his right eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled sheepishly. "Will you be coming Professor? All of the Order members are invited." He was not sure why, but he wanted Snape to come. It was weird. Since when did he care if Snape was there or not? And since when did he want Snape near him anyway? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m not sure if my presence is welcomed." Snape simply said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don’t say nonsense, you’re a member of the Order and you’re very welcome. I’ll even have Sirius ask you personally if it becomes necessary." A smirk appeared in Snape’s face, the thought of Black personally asking him to come to his wedding was funny, but he knew Black would do whatever his Godson asked him to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’ll think about it, Potter." After saying that, he disappeared. Harry wanted to talk to him, after the war, he never thought he would see him again. There so many things he had to talk about with him, but he knew that the man still needed some time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Harry opened the book Seth had gifted him; the pages were still blank. Harry picked a quill and wrote the word "Hello" in the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, words started to appear. "Hello, Harry Potter." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was surprised, it was like that time with Riddle’s diary all over again. "Who are you? What are your intentions?"</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>He waited patiently for the reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m just here to help you, Mr. Potter. How can I help you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought long about it. He did not yet know what he would give Sirius and Remus for their wedding. He knew Sirius had a lot of money, so he didn’t need anything material. Then, when he thought about what he could give to Remus as a wedding gift, an idea came to his mind. "Is there any way from stopping a werewolf from turning into a wolf every full moon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reply came soon. "Yes, there is a potion. It takes three days to brew, but the ingredients are exceedingly rare. The potion should be taken the night before the full moon. Only a vial of said potion would be necessary for Remus Lupin to stop transforming every full moon for the rest of his life. This potion would only work for him."</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>A list of ingredients appeared, he knew some of them, others he had never heard of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He copied the list of ingredients into a piece of parchment, just in case. He knew where to find some of the ingredients, as for the rest, he asked the Potions Master he had met over the summer —Sigmundus Wilkins— the old wizard had taught him a lot, regarding Potions as well as life. Sigmundus sent him a package the next day, he had sent him some of the remaining potion ingredients and a list as to where to find the rest of the ingredients.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The week went on without many occurrences. By Thursday night, he had finished the potion. It was yellow, just like Remus’s eyes had been the night he transformed in Harry’s third year at Hogwarts. He put it away, safely secured in his trunk, and went to sleep. The wedding would take place on Saturday afternoon. He did not know as of yet where it would take place, Sirius and Remus had decided to keep it a secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Friday afternoon Harry, Draco, and Luna went to Diagon Alley. They still had to buy their robes, Hermione and Ron had already bought theirs, Hermione had insisted Harry on it days ago, but he had dismissed her, Ron did not have such luck. They were currently at </span>
  <em>
    <span>TWILFITT AND TATTINGS.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before the war the shop had had a strictly Pure-blood client policy, now everyone was welcome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco had disappeared between the multiple robes, clearly in his element. Harry went looking around with Luna, after a while she had finally decided what she wanted —purple satin robes with silver moons and stars embroidered—. "What do you think Harry?" Her singsong voice washed over him, he smiled at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They’re beautiful Luna." At that moment Draco came back, several robes in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, for once, agree with Potter. This would look lovely on you." Luna blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco, then, peered at him, brows knitted. "What about you Potter? I don’t see anything in your hands." Harry sighed. "What color do you want?" Draco was already looking around the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Green." Draco turned around and smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slytherin, are we Potter?" Harry ignored him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Green highlights my eyes," he said barely above a whisper. Draco looked at his eyes and then turned away, looking for something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Luna followed him. They came to a halt beside Draco, Harry looked at the robes amazed, they were made of satin, just like Luna’s, a rich dark green with silver motives and small sapphires embroidered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will take that as a yes, come on, Potter, we still have some other places to go." Draco laughed lightly at his expression. Harry took the robes, all of the robes had been tailored., they left half an hour later, Harry had left a rather generous tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterward, they went to </span>
  <em>
    <span>FLOURISH AND BLOTT.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione had asked him to pick some books she had ordered some time ago. Luna wanted some books on Thestrals as well. Later that afternoon, they went to the Weasley twins shop, WEASLEY’S WIZARD WHEEZES. Harry had promised to visit them soon. The shop was pretty crowded, magical artifacts were all around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Harry, Draco, and Luna," the twins said at the same time. The three of them said hello, Draco and Luna went over to look at some of the jokes. "You had us all worried, Harry," Fred said to which George nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Harry. We didn’t tell you this, but they were all losing their heads, you know. The Order had decided to go looking for you if you did not appear by the end of summer. Sirius was losing it, thank god Remus was there." Harry’s eyes widened, he knew his friends and Godfather had been worried, he just didn’t know they had been that worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins, feeling his distress, changed the topic. "So, any witch in your life we should know about?" George asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or wizard?" Fred added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wizard, and there's no one." At that moment Harry remembered the pair of dark eyes that haunted him every night, he blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, there’s someone!" Fred and George said at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I’m not sure." The twins gave him one of those smiles they had whenever they were planning one of their jokes, he shivered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have to go back now Harry, we’ll see you tomorrow," Fred said. Harry nodded and went looking for Draco and Luna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was already dinner time when they arrived at Hogwarts, they left their things in their respective rooms and went to the Great Hall. Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny were already there; Harry sat next to Ginny and opposite Draco, Luna was sitting next to him, beside her where Ron and Hermione; Neville was sitting between Ginny and Seamus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many people will be attending the wedding?" Neville asked, looking around the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m not sure, apart from us and the Weasley family, Headmistress McGonagall, the Minister, some of Remus and Sirius old friends, Fleur, Elphias Dog. It’s not that many for the ceremony, more people will come later, for the party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will Professor Snape come?" Hermione asked Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so," he said remembering the conversation he had the night before with his godfather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco had gone to his Godfather’s rooms to ask him if he was going to attend the wedding. When he asked, Severus had just looked away, not acknowledging him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Potter will be there," he tried again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am aware of the fact that Potter will attend his Godfather’s wedding" Draco sighed, the man was impossible to talk to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is not what I meant. He won’t be bringing anyone if that’s what you’re worried about." Severus's eyes studied him, Draco smirked. "I’ll see you tomorrow uncle Sev!" He left before the man could hex him for his cockiness. Severus had not confirmed anything, but he hadn’t denied it either, which had convinced him even more now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco looked at Harry. He had not said a word but seemed pleased with the fact that his Godfather may be attending. He smirked mischievously, tomorrow would be an interesting day, that was for sure.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. PROMISES OF FOREVER...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> “Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you’ve never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved, and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can’t wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy, or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song, or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it’s like being young again. Colors seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn’t exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day’s work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there’s no need for continuous conversation, but you find you’re quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind, or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there’s a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that’s so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting, and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ― Bob Marley </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At exactly seven a.m. Hermione came barging in the Eighth Year boy’s dormitory. Harry was preparing his bag for the weekend, they would stay the night wherever the wedding would take place and return to Hogwarts Sunday nigh. The rest of the boys were fast asleep. Hermione shook her head disapprovingly at his boyfriend, they all had agreed to be ready early. They would have breakfast at the Great Hall at seven-thirty and live at eight through a <em> portkey </em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry gave Hermione a knowing look, which she returned. A bucket of cold water splashed on Ron, who woke up screaming. "What the bloody hell was that?!" He looked at his friend and then at his girlfriend who gave them innocent smiles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You said you’ll be ready," Hermione stated and helped him pack his things. Harry finished packing, he’ll be taking the outfit he bought for the wedding, a pair of pajamas, a pair of muggle clothes, the book Seth gave him —which had recently turned his covers green, <em> Harry Potter, </em> reading on the front cover—, he’ll also be taking two books Sigmundus had sent him late in the summer that he hadn’t yet had time to read, and the wedding gifts —which reminded him that he hadn’t yet talked with the Headmistress—.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Guys, I’ll see you in the Great Hall." Hermione and Ron nodded. He left for the Headmistress office, he was not sure if she was already up, but he hoped so. He said aloud the password to the Gargoyle, <em> twinkling eyes</em>, in honor of Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. "Good Morning, Mr. Potter." The Headmistress indicated him to have a seat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good Morning Headmistress." He smiled politely at her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tea?" she offered. Harry shook his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to ask you for a favor Headmistress, I know Remus and Sirius won’t be able to go on a Honeymoon, so I thought that maybe they could have next week off. I, of course, would replace them, if that is acceptable?" he asked carefully, he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Headmistress smiled at him. "That is very acceptable, Mr. Potter. I’ll see you later then if that’s all." She gave him one of her motherly looks, the one she gave to all of her Gryffindor students. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That’s all Headmistress, thank you very much," he politely nodded at her and left. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was almost eight when he arrived at the Great Hall. He had decided to retrieve his bag first. He had not seen Ron or Hermione, they weren’t at the Great Hall, and neither were Ginny nor Neville. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" It was Luna, he went over to where she was sitting, the room was crowded for that early on a Saturday morning, the first years had an exam on Monday he remembered. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where the hell have you been Potter? The others had already left." It was Draco, he was sitting next to Luna. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I was finishing something for the wedding, were you waiting for me Draco?" he asked teasingly. Draco huffed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You wished, Potter!" Harry laughed. Draco rolled his eyes and took a small ribbon bracelet out of his pocket. "It’s a <em> portkey</em>, Remus had given it to Hermione just in case something like this happened. She gave it to me before leaving. Let’s go, we still have to go outside of the School."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they reached a safe point from where they could use the portkey he three of them touched the bracelet. Harry hadn’t yet accustomed himself to traveling via <em>portkey</em> , it was strange, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry fell on the grass while Luna and Draco landed graciously. "Really, Potter?" Draco smirked. Harry groaned, it had hurt. To his surprise, Draco offered him his hand. Once standing, he looked around. The place was beautiful, there was a quite large villa ahead of them, different trees and plants surrounded it. An enormous pool just next to the villa, green grass covering the ground. They had arrived at the back of the villa. They made their way towards the entrance. The porch was nice looking, a small white wooden bench on the right, and a table with some flowers on the left. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door wasn’t locked, they went inside. They heard voices in a room next to the entrance. They went towards the voices, the room they entered was a kitchen. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Headmistress McGonagall were there, the rest would arrive later. Harry had just entered the room when he suddenly couldn't breathe, it was Ms. Weasly, she was hugging him tightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let the man breathe!" the twins said in unison. Molly, as if just realizing that she had been seconds away from asphyxiating the young man, let go. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I’m sorry Harry, dear. It's just... You had us all worried." Harry looked down at his feet. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I’m sorry Ms. Weasley, I didn’t mean to worry any of you."h</p><p> He looked up at her. —</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don’t you worry dear, it’s all good now." She gave him one of her smiles and went over to hug Luna, and Draco, who had unsuccessfully tried to evade her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At that moment Mr. Weasley came to shake hands. "How are you Harry?" he asked politely. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Very good Mr. Weasley. How are things at the Ministry?" Harry sat on the table, just opposite him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Very well, Harry, very well. A lot of things have changed." He commented, obviously pleased. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I’m glad to hear that Mr. Weasley." Harry smiled. He would always consider the Weasley's as his family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bill and Fleur had arrived while he was talking with the twins. They were telling him about their latest invention. Harry had asked them if they needed anything, they said that the store was going very well. Harry was really happy that they were doing good. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Harry." It was Fleur, he got up and went over where she was to hug her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How are you Fleur?" he asked. Then, noticing something, he smiled. "Congratulations to both of you! When is she due?" Bill and Fleur both looked at him surprised. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How did you know? We haven’t told anyone yet." Bill responded, eyeing the twins suspiciously. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I’m not sure Bill, no one told me, I just felt it...—Bill nodded and hugged Harry. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I’ve heard of powerful wizards who could feel this sort of thing, I won’t say anything, don’t worry, but I’ll send you some books," Bill whispered in his ear, Harry smiled thankfully at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Children, why don’t you go and play outside?" Molly asked cheerfully but it was more of an order than a suggestion. The Weasley's were about to protest, but she shushed them with the menace of leaving them without food. "Leave your things here, I’ll take them later to your rooms." She smiled at them and dismissed them. Bill and Fleur stayed behind. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were sitting in the border of the pool, feet inside the water. Percy had sat next to Harry. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can I have a word?" he seemed ashamed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Percy?" he looked at the redhead, confused. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-I’m sorry, I was wrong, I hope someday you can forgive me," Percy was about to leave when Harry pulled him down by the arm. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I’ve already forgiven you, Percy. You only did what you thought was right. There’s nothing wrong with that." Percy looked at him surprised, maybe even shocked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Harry. It means a lot to me." Harry nodded, and Percy began to tell him about his job at the Ministry. At that moment Harry felt like he was home. He was telling Percy about his summer when he fell in the pool. The Weasley twins had pushed him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fred, George, you’re dead!" the twins just smiled at him, eyes glinting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco offered him his hand. Harry gave him an evil smirk and pushed the blonde in the water. "You will regret this Potter!" Draco was chasing him inside the pool; not long after, everyone was inside the pool, laughing and swimming, having a good time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was already past noon when Ms. Weasley had called them for lunch. They were going to eat outside, on a large table they had set. Before anyone even got near the table, she had ordered them to go and change. Harry was about to go and change when a voice at the top of the stairs stopped him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Potter, you’re dripping," a huge grin appeared on Harry’s face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I know, we had been playing in the pool. I’m glad you came Professor." Snape gave him a once over and left. Harry just laughed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he went downstairs, they were all there, Remus and Sirius were there too, he gave both a hug. He was about to sit next to his Godfather when Draco pushed him over. He was now sitting between Draco and Professor Snape, when he raised his eyebrow, Draco just shrugged. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Molly had cooked, the food looked delicious, they all began eating. "So, Harry, what have you got your incredible Godfather? I didn’t see your gifts at the table earlier." Sirius asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sirius Black! I told you, no peeking." Molly reprimanded him, to which he just smiled innocently. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, what you got to your loving Godfather?" Sirius asked again, all eyes turned on Harry. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I’m not stupid Sirius, you’ll have to wait until after the wedding and don’t bother looking, they’re in a safe place." Sirius huffed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I made you my best man for this!" everyone in the table laughed. Remus kissed the cheek of his soon to be husband. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After lunch, everyone went inside, it was hot outside. "Harry, dear. I can do it myself, it will be faster with magic." Ms. Weasley said. They were in the kitchen, cleaning up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It’s okay Ms. Weasley. I want to do it, someone once told me that a bit of cleaning once in a while was good for the soul." she smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, whoever told you that was quite right, dear." he smiled back, and they continued cleaning. After finishing, he went to the living room, the elders were seeming to have a deep conversation about the Ministry. Ron and Draco were playing wizard’s chess. Ginny, Luna, and Neville were playing some wizard game he didn’t recognize. Percy, Bill, and Fleur were upstairs. Hermione was buried in some book and the Weasley twins were sitting awfully quiet. This couldn’t be good. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" they both pulled one of his arms and sandwiched him on the sofa, between them, they were smiling mischievously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry looked around, but no one had paid them any attention. He groaned. "So, who’s that wizard you’re not so sure about?" George asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Harry, who is it?" Fred chimed in. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned loudly, once again. "I told you, there is no one!" the twins didn’t believe him. There was no talking with them when they had something in their minds. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, do we know him?" Fred asked, they had attracted the attention of Ron, Draco, and Charlie? When had he arrived? Hermione had also gathered around them, her book, long forgotten. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I didn’t know you like Wizards, Harry" Charlie commented nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What’s going on?" Draco asked, frowning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We’re just trying to help our little brother here, but he won’t tell us who’s the wizard he likes," George answered his question not once looking away from the "object" of his attention —Harry—.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "I already told you. There’s no one I like!" the twins rolled their eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Is it that muggle you met at a club?"Hermione asked to which Harry looked incredulously at her friend. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hermione! That was an accident, I told you!" Hermione ignored his tone of voice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then, who is it?" Ron asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You gotta be kidding me..." Before Harry could say anything else, Molly had come with coffee, tea, and some pastries. Percy, Bill, and Fleur had come down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bill, who had noticed the commotion, asked what was going on. When he was informed, he sighed. "Leave him be. He'll tell you when he’s ready." Upon hearing the words, Harry whispered a silent "thank you" to the oldest Weasley brothers, who just gave him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After they all had drunk some tea or coffee and had some pastries, Mr. and Ms. Weasley, with the help of Professor Snape and Headmistress McGonagall had gone out to place the settings. It was all arranged, they just had to place the arrangements. The rest of them had gone to change, Sirius and Remus had gone first. Then the girls, and finally, the boys. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Harry and Ron went down, everyone was already dressed. Sirius and Remus were both there, they both looked dashing. "Looking good Sirius, you too Remus," he smiled at them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think it is all the robes, but thank you, Harry," Remus answered. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ms. Weasley arrived at that moment. "You both look dashing dears, the robes are beautiful." She smiled warmly at them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, where did you get them? I don’t think I’ve seen anything like that in Hogsmeade or London."v Neville asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We didn’t. My loving Godson here, gave us this when we told him about the wedding," all eyes turned on him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What? I had a hunch, and it seems I was right." He smiled at the soon to be wedded couple. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems as apart from having good hunches you also have good taste," Headmistress McGonagall said, eyes sparkling with fondness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The soon to be a wedded couple had been pulled apart to another room by Molly. Everyone was gathering around outside, the rest of the guests had arrived. Harry was just looking around when his breath caught, dark blue robes with silver trimming, silky black hair tied back with a silvery ribbon, and dark eyes, always those dark eyes. At that moment, Harry realized it, black eyes! It had always been those black eyes that followed him everywhere, even in his dreams. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At first, he had thought about Cho, but after coming to terms with his sexual orientation, it just wasn’t possible. It was Severus, it had always been Severus, and he just knew that he would be the only one in his heart. He was doomed, Severus thought of him as his student, maybe not even that. Nothing would ever happen between them, probably not even friendship if it was up to Severus. He sighed, at least he could try, if not for anything else, at least they could become friends, that if they were able to manage to talk without both of their stubbornness getting in the way. If they ever managed to talk, he reminded himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus's breath caught as well. Harry was wearing almost too tight black jeans, that hugged his lean and slightly muscular legs, an emerald silk shirt, shamrock colored robes with silver motifs, and sapphires embroidered. His hair was as messy as always, he liked it that way, it reminded him of a lion’s mane. His eyes were shining brightly and he was looking right at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry was coming to where he was standing, his eyes never leaving him. "Professor, you’re looking dashing," at Harry’s words Severus had been barely able to keep away from blushing, but when the man locked eyes with him, all hope was in vain. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You as well, Potter," he had managed to keep a straight face while saying the words. Harry shivered, all of his friends had told him that he was looking good, but to hear it from him, it was different. "I believe it is time we talk Potter, perhaps after the party?" he spoke again, hoping Harry didn’t have plans already. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I’ll see you then, Professor," Harry said before Molly pulled him away, it was time for the ceremony to begin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ceremony in itself had been simple, but nonetheless beautiful. Harry had walked his Godfather to the aisle and Hermione had walked Remus, the Minister was the celebrant. They exchanged vows of love and at least a life together. After that, they exchanged Family Rings. It all had ended with a sweet kiss. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The party began not long after, many people had come. Pleasantries, laughs, and smiles were exchanged. The smell of food flooded all over the place. Candle lights were shining in the dark, the atmosphere was magical. Harry had met some of Sirius's and Remus's friends. Hermione and Luna had made him dance, which he had successfully manage to do, thanks to Seth's lessons. Ron had been impressed, he remembered the last time he saw Harry dancing, in the Yule ball, in their fourth year. Harry had been terrible, he kept stepping on everyone's toes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was almost twelve when the guests left. They were all now sitting in a blanket someone had conjured. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I believe it is time we open the gifts," Sirius said, a boyish smile plastered on his face. Everyone nodded. "Harry?" Sirius asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. "You’ll get mine after you get everyone else’s." Sirius huffed, which made everyone laugh. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I’ll go first then, this is from Arthur and me," Molly said giving them a box. It contained a shrunken chest —clothes, a crib, toys, and a couple of books were inside it—.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"For when you decide to start your own family," Mr. Weasley smiled at them. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, it was very thoughtful of you," Remus said smiling at Sirius, both blushing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then the rest of the Weasleys gave them their gifts. There had been books, furniture, and a photo album —to be filled with memories of their lives together, as partners—. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hermione was next, she gave them some books and a pair of identical pendants she had charmed herself with protective spells. Headmistress McGonagall and Minister Kingsley Shackelbolt had been next. They both had given them some sort of antique rings, charmed as well. Fleur had given them a voucher worth for a month’s vacation in some luxury cottage in France. Luna had given them each a collar that would help them through difficult times, how? Harry wasn’t sure. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco had been next, a pair of rather elegant red robes, with gold intricacies and matching golden bracelets. Severus had given them a blue glowing endless potion. "If you ever wished to have children of your own, this will aid," he said, abstaining himself from making any remark. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Severus," Remus smiled up at him. He knew the man had made quite an effort in attending his and Sirius’ wedding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I believe it’s your turn dear Godson" Remus smirked, Harry rolled his eyes and fished the potion out of his robes. The yellow liquid was glowing in the night. Harry handed it to Remus. "Drink it, all of it." Remus looked confused but drank the whole vial down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is …?" before he could finish his sentence, something flashed through his eyes. He locked eyes with Harry. "It can’t be, can it?" he did not look away from Harry. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I’m afraid so, did you feel it? I’m not sure how it works or if it works at all," he looked carefully at the man, gauging his response. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I felt it, it was strange, he left without any resistance, how did you do it, Harry?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before he could answer Hermione spoke. "What’s going on Harry?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at her and then turned his gaze towards his Godfather and his husband. "Seth gave me a book, the book said he wanted to help me, I asked for a potion to keep Remus from turning into a werewolf every moonlight, the book gave me this potion, but it said it would only work for Remus..." Remus and Sirius had tears on their faces, two pairs of arms hugged Harry tightly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Harry, thank you. I don’t know how, but it worked. I don’t know what to say. I never thought this would be possible..." Harry gently stroked Remus's back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m just glad it worked. You don’t need to thank me. I’m happy for you." Harry smiled, still stroking the man’s back. After a while, when everyone recomposed themselves, Harry handed them two tickets. "It’s for the Maldives. It’s a nice </span>
  <em>
    <span>muggle </span>
  </em>
  <span>vacation site. I’ve already spoken with the Headmistress, and you’ve got next week off, don’t worry, I’ll be taking over your classes. Sirius, if I receive a letter next week, I’ll hex you." Everyone laughed, Sirius and Remus hugged him again, and after saying goodbye to everyone, left for their Honeymoon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. IT'S YOU I LIKE...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm in love with you," he said quietly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Augustus," I said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am," he said. He was staring at me, and I could see the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> ― John Green, </span>
  </em>
  
  <a class="editor-rtfLink" href="https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/16827462">
    
    <em>
      <span>The Fault in Our Stars</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had agreed to meet Severus at one-thirty a.m. He was now laying on the grass, Draco was next to him, sitting, with Luna’s head over his lap. It was barely one in the morning now. The rest had gone inside, tired after a long day. Harry had closed his eyes, enjoying the calm atmosphere; it did not last long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter, I know you’re meeting my Godfather later, whatever you do, tell him the truth, he can handle the pain, do not lie to him.” Draco looked him right in the eye. He was not going to let anyone hurt his godfather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. You don’t have to worry, Draco.” Silence reigned once again. “You know, you should do it too, Talk, I mean,” he said to Draco before they left, obviously talking about Luna. Draco nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you can do it, Potter, it cannot be that hard.” Harry had smacked him in the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had his eyes closed. He breathed in the rich aromas surrounding him; sometime later, he felt a pull of something, magic </span>
  <em>
    <span>―</span>
  </em>
  <span>it was Severus’ magic</span>
  <em>
    <span>―</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When he opened his eyes, jet black orbs were looking down at him. It had a hypnotizing effect on Harry. They walked towards a large tree. Severus sat with his back pressed to the log. Harry sat near him, leaving at least two feet between them. He waited for Severus to speak. After all, it had been him who had asked to have a chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter…” Harry looked him in the eye. “I believe it is time we talk,” he said, eyeing the young man carefully. It indeed seemed as he had matured, but you never knew with Potter, he was a box full of surprises.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “What is it that you want to talk about, Professor?” he asked innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brat!” he sneered at the young man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor, I knew that you did what you had to do. You could not risk your role as a double spy. I’m not saying that what you did was ok, nor it would be if you ever did it again, to anyone. I understand that we were at war, and certain occurrences had to take place to be where we are now. Dumbledore was a great strategist, but maybe not the best man, he had one objective, and he would do whatever was necessary to reach it. I have already forgiven him, though I don’t think I could ever forget it. I have forgiven everyone. It is time to move on…” Harry’s voice was low. He did not look at the Professor. He was looking ahead, towards the surface of the water in the pool. Severus had been looking at him, surprised at his maturity. He was not sure if he could ever forgive Dumbledore himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know that you, you were supposed to…?” he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. Harry had turned his head to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I was supposed to die? That there was almost no possibility that I would survive? Yeah, I know. And in the miracle case, I had survived, I would lose all the powers Voldemort had not knowingly transferred to me when I was a baby, but that didn’t happen either. I guess my sheer dumb luck has lasted longer than anyone thought possible.” Harry’s gaze hadn’t left his eyes. Severus had trouble finding words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you have forgiven everyone, especially Dumbledore?” the words had left his mouth before he could retract them. He had not mentioned the fact that Harry had forgiven him. He wasn’t sure he could forgive himself for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, the man may not have been a great humanist, but he did give good advice”: —</span>
  <em>
    <span> It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live </span>
  </em>
  <span> — he told me that in my first year when I had been looking at the </span>
  <em>
    <span> Mirror of Erised</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It can also be applied to the past, we cannot change it, but we can change the future—Severus’ eyes never left the young man. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor, I meant it. I’ve forgiven everyone,” he said, looking meaningfully at the other man. Severus simply nodded. “What happened at the</span>
  <em>
    <span> Shrieking Shack</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I thought you had died,” tears were streaming through his face. Severus was shocked, was he crying for him? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, I woke up in the Hospital Wing, I had been in a coma for two weeks. I believe the Headmistress found me,” he said, realizing just now that he had never asked who had brought him to the Hospital Wing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad that you’re here now, Professor.” Harry smiled warmly at him, no hint of malice at all on his voice or expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Everyone had been worried about your disappearance…” he stated, locking eyes with Harry. Harry’s heart had begun to beat faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does everyone include you, Professor?” he asked hopefully. He had moved closer, a mere inch between their bodies. Severus had raised his brow but hadn’t said anything otherwise. Harry was waiting patiently for the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you could say so.” He was lying through his teeth. He had been worried sick about the man. Before Harry could form any coherent thought he tilted his head towards the man and kissed his cheek. When he realized what he had done, he pulled away immediately, hoping the man wouldn’t hex him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry got up, ready to leave, when he was pulled down by a hand on his arm, he looked carefully at the other man, a hand came to caress his left cheek, he was sitting between his Professor’s legs. Severus looked Harry in the eyes, emerald eyes captivating him. He waited for him to pull away. It did not happen. Harry was slightly pushing against his hand. He boldly pushed Harry towards his lap. Harry hadn’t protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was now resting his head on his chest, Severus caressed his back soothingly. No matter how much he waited, the boy didn’t pull away. Severus ducked his hand under the young man’s chin when their gazes met his breathing hitched. Harry’s eyes were somewhat dilated, his breathing, ragged, chest heaving heavily; he found out that he was not in any better shape. Harry’s eyes had darted towards his lips and back again to his eyes. Severus inched their faces closer, but it was Harry who melded their lips together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss was better than anything Severus could ever imagine. He could taste the wedding cake on Harry's lips; his tongue swept through the young man’s lips. Harry slightly opened his mouth in surprise. Severus took the opportunity to explore Harry’s mouth with his tongue. Their tongues were now battling for dominance. Severus had won. That was until Harry’s tongue went inside his mouth. Lapping every inch of his mouth, at some point the young man’s arms had found their way towards his neck, enveloping it, his hand caressing the black locks, and Severus’ hand found their way into the other man’s hips, his thumb, darting circles over the clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had moaned when he pulled away, breathing for air. Severus had been a bit displeased at the fact; a moan had escaped his lips too. Harry’s lips were all over his not long after their tongues, entangled with one another. Harry was caressing his neck. Severus slowly swept his finger across his jawline; a moan escaped Harry’s sweet lips. He could feel his erection growing, inside his pants, he slowly pulled away from the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, we have to stop…” Severus’ eyes were searching Harry’s, who sat on his lap, facing him, chests pressing together. Harry had darted his mouth towards the other man's ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was good, really good, Severus,” Harry whispered in his ear, which caused Severus to shiver before he came. Severus tried to pull Harry away. He wanted to clean himself before the other man noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Severus?” he looked the man in the eye. Fear that the man wanted nothing to do with him, growing inside his being. “Oh!” he said, noticing his pants, he quickly cast a non-verbal cleaning spell on Severus.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you do it?” Severus asked, slightly embarrassed. Harry looked confused at him. What was he talking about? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he realized it. “I’ve learned how to cast wandless and wordless spells over the summer. Seth is a good teacher," Severus growled when he heard the name. He did not like him. “What is it?” Harry asked. The truth, he was jealous, but he would rather die than admit his groundless feeling. He reminded himself that Harry wasn’t his. He didn’t belong to anyone, especially not him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had noticed the man’s reaction. “Severus…” he pressed his head against his, allowing the summer memories to come to his mind and pass along to Severus’. “All there ever was is friendship, I swear,” he confessed, caressing the man’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, but, Draco told me he saw you kissing,” Severus said, not believing his Godson had lied to him. Draco? So that’s why he had been so adamant about them spending time together. Harry searched for the memory and passed it along to Severus. “It was just an innocent peck. He was saying goodbye,” Harry said. Searching for Severus’ black orbs, when he found the, he pressed a feathery kiss on the man’s crooked nose.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides, it’s you I like,” a grin plastered on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like me?” Severus gauged the other man’s reaction, not quite believing his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You idiot, what do you think this is for?” and before Severus was even able to process his words, Harry was flooding his face kisses. First, a peck on the lips; then, his right cheek; his left cheek; three kisses on his forehead; and one final kiss on the man’s nose. Severus’ eyes were wide open; he couldn’t believe it, Harry liked him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asked, still not quite shaking away his surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The reason I like you?” Harry wasn’t sure how to say it with words, so instead, he showed him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Memories of how Severus had saved his life, time and time again, the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix, the calm aura that surrounded him whenever he was brewing potions, the Half-Blood Prince, the protectiveness of his snakes —no matter how much he tried to hide it—, the fact that he had been friends with his mother and had done everything in his power to make up for his mistakes. Tears were streaming down Severus’ cheeks. Harry quickly wiped them away with his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severus, you’re a good man, no matter what you think of yourself. You’re a very brave man, Severus.” Harry pulled the man next to him and hugged him tightly. Severus let Harry comfort him, a soothing hand drawing circles on his back whilst the other was caressing his locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you too, Harry…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>